His Butler: Wavering Feelings
by nwfan13
Summary: Ciel Phantonhive's life was simple, apart from the slight attraction he had for his butler, it had been the same thing over again. But all this was going to change. As Ciel, find out more about his previous 'contractor' who suddenly appear. Alive.
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

**Authors Notes**

**Hey guys! Here we go with my first Fanfic! I'm really only writing this for my own benefit, so I can have a chance to improve my wordings and vocabs. But please do enjoy and review. =) It would help me improve.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji by YanoToboso.**

**Also a few other notes:**

**Instead of it adding my own characters into the world of Kuroshitsuji, I took the characters from there and adding it into my own world SOOOO**

**- It's not really part of the anime though some scenes will be mentioned**

**- May include characters from Season one and Two and maybe from the manga**

**- Characters may be a bit OOC **

**Pairing: Sebastian x Ciel, Sebastian x OC, OC x OC**

**More info on my OC can be found on my profile which will be updated...soon.**

**_Edits_: I am slowly re-uploading each chapter because even after reading it through 10 times I still noticed some sentences horribly wrong, spelling/grammar wise. And though I may still have missed some I will do my best to make it flow better.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Encounter**

It had started out as any morning before as stillness surrounded the Phantomhive's manor. The only sound that was heard was the quiet rumble of the trolley which was calmly being pushed towards the master bedroom. Behind it, clad in black attire, stood a raven haired butler, with eyes that gleam a fade out red, he was responsible for carrying out this task each and every morning for the past four years; as the trolley past through the doors, the butler positioned the trolley next to the bed and walks up towards the sleeping figure underneath the covers as the normal routine progress.

"Young Master, it's time to wake up."

As he spoke, the small figure moved and mumbled inaudibly into the pillows while the butler walked over to the windows and pulled back the curtains, letting the light beam onto the room and onto the bed, as if to reiterate his previous statement. Reluctantly, one of his eyes opened as he begins to blink away his tiredness and sat up, his back leaning against the soft warm pillows, hands coming up to stifle a yawn escaping his lips.

"Today, we are having Earl Grey," handing a cup to the boy who still looked disgruntled after being awoken so early in the morning.

"Sebastian, what's the schedule for today?" The earl asked while he continues to consume his tea.

Sebastian answers him, in his usual casual manner, "After breakfast, we will be heading out into town and later this afternoon, there is a meeting with our company's manufacturer at 2 o'clock. After this, you will need to continue with all the paperwork left from yesterday." Sebastian continued his daily routine of dressing his master, folding up his night shirt and replacing it with his usually white shirt, dark jacket and shorts finishing with a dark blue ribbon perfectly tied around the boy's neck. The eye patch was picked up from the side table beside the bed and tied around his head covering his left eye. All the while, Ciel was lost in his thoughts - how much he had gone through, how much _they_ had gone through. At the thought of his butler, a faintest blush could be seen on the Earls cheeks for a split second before it vanished. A grin was sown on his butler's flawless face, clearly noticing his master's reaction.

* * *

After breakfast, Sebastian and Ciel left the manor and got into the car that was already waiting for them in front of the house and proceed into town. During the ride, Ciel once again let his thought turn to Sebastian again and sighed. Even though he tried to push it out of his thought most of the time, he knew that he had developed some feeling for his oh-so-evil-yet-perfect butler. The one that saved him when he was just ten, after endless torture and hell, however, that didn't come without a price. His soul. The Earl let out another quiet sigh, he remembered the night that his payment was due, but Sebastian did not take it.

'He's just playing with me.' As soon as he was used to his peaceful human life, it would all disappear – At least, that's what the young Earl thinks. After all his demon butler had wanted nothing else but that, he told himself that time and time again whenever the thought of the demon arise.

'It's not like he'll ever care for me the way I want him to…'

Again and again, he told himself, yet, he still had the tiniest of hope that every time the demon comes in his room at night whenever he had nightmares, every time that he was saved, every time, every day when he served him tea, that it was something different; that it was something that he _wanted _to do, not because it was in the contract. But this was not possible, for who would believe that a demon would do all that for a mere human at will?

All the while he was thinking, he didn't notice as the car slowed to a stop.

"Young Master? Is something on your mind?"

Ciel snapped out of his thoughts, as he turns round to look at Sebastian, realising that they had come to a halt.

"No," was his usual response, as they stroll along the busy street of London continuing to look for what they came for passing people on the road, some of which commented on his family – the Phantomhive's products.

As time past, Sebastian was already carrying boxes of items and products that were bought, with ease. Ciel looked through the windows of each of the shops they passed, not really seeing, but just wondering.

"Sebastian…." He glanced towards his butler trying to catch any expression he may let slip behind his expressionless façade, although knowing that it was probably useless.

"Yes my lord?"

"I was curious, at what your previous master was like…" He paused.

"Oh? Whatever bought this on?" Sebastian countered, with the corner of his mouths twisted into a teasing smile. Ciel looked away.

"Like I said, I was just curious," with an emphasis on the word 'Curious' trying to make his comment pass as just a random thought. However, it was a question which weighed his mind from time to time whenever the thought of Sebastian would occur.

The smile lingered as Sebastian thought for a moment.

"Hm, well I suppose, if it's my last 'master', well, I guess the corrected term would be 'mistress' as that was the case, then…it would probably be _her_."

'Her?' He could feel his heart drop as he heard the word and his mind went blank as he noticed that not only did his butler show any emotion but he saw that his expression had actually softened at the mentioned of the topic.

"What was she like?" his voice was a little strained but he tried to compose himself as much as possible. Sebastian didn't seem to notice, or at least he didn't mention it which was a good thing, he decided.

"Well, She's…hm…How should I put it?" Ciel carried on walking, waiting for the rest of the story he was almost dreading to hear when he realised that Sebastian was not even following anymore. Ciel turned, to see his butler had had a shocked expression as he stared past him through the window of a jewellery store.

Following his gaze, he could see a young girl, of maybe 20 years of age, she was wearing a light blue jumper that had a wintry fur around the neck of the top and around the hem of the sleeves, stopping as the deep blue skirt made its way to just above the knees with black leggings underneath and a knee-length greyish blue boots. Her hair was loosely hung over her shoulders fluttering in the wind catching the light, making it glisten. She had been preoccupied with the sales person that she had not noticed the stares. It wasn't until she had made her way outside that her eyes widen as her attention was fixed onto Sebastian as he started to make his way towards her.

Ciel had never in the past four years seen Sebastian act like this before; his heart was thumping in his head unable to move as he watched. It was as if watching from behind the screen. As he stared, he saw the girl's eyes flicker from right to left trying to figure which way was the best to run. Suddenly, everything went by quickly as she started to sprint to her right as quick as it was possible.

"Wait! Jez!" Sebastian shouted after her beginning to chase after her, Ciel tried to get his legs to work again as he ran after the both of them trying not to lose them in the immense crowd of people that had accumulated, some of which turned to see what the commotion was about.

As he ran, he could feel his breath getting heavier as tiredness was wearing him down. Suddenly, just as Ciel stepped into the road, a car had came round the corner, realising this, he twisted around to step back onto the pavement but failing as he tried to move the wrong leg twisting and tripping over himself, falling in the middle of the road. He looked up; adrenaline was rushing through him, making him aware of every detail, grasping clearly the situation he was in. The car will not be able to stop in time.

"S-Sebastian..." He managed to let out as he closed his eyes tightly shut, his butler being the last thing in his thoughts.

* * *

Opening his eyes, the familiar sense of the Phantomhive's manor surrounded him; blinking, he noticed himself in his own bed.

'What time is it? What happened? Was that all…a dream?'

"S…Sebastian?" Immediately, Sebastian was beside his bed, his brow crease ever so slightly from worry. Not that Ciel had noticed.

"My deepest apologies Young Master, I hope you were not hurt. It was completely my fault for acting out of my place like that." Ciel sat up becoming aware of the pain in his leg where he had twisted it during the fall.

'So that did happen…' The young Earl slowly recalled what had happened earlier this morning. About Sebastian and about the young woman he saw in the store, this made his heart ached once again. He looked at Sebastian blankly, wondering whether to address the matter further.

"W-what time is it?"

"It is now 2:55pm, My Lord."

Silence. Ciel contemplated as he tried to phrase the question.

"I have apologised to the owner earlier and told me that you were bed-ridden and had to change the meeting to another date, so there is no need to worry about that." Sebastian interrupted his thoughts, explaining something that he probably assumed his young master was thinking about. Ciel ignored him.

"Sebastian…This afternoon, about….about that girl…" His butler stiffened. It was clear that he did not wish to bring this up in the conversation. But that was not going to stop him, the heir of the Phantomhive, from asking. After all, his butler was supposes to stay with him, and only act accordingly, which he did _not_ do so this afternoon. So he had the right to find out the reason.

"My Lord, you should rest some more." Sebastian spoke, trying to avoid the topic. "It's been a long da-"

"Tell me right now, what happened this afternoon." Ciel demanded in his usual stern voice. A pause.

"Well, I acted out of place and a car-"

"Yes, yes. I _know_ that. What I meant was who was that girl you saw at the store?" He could feel his impatient rising but tried to act compose as he usual do.

Another pause. Sebastian shifted a little as he let out a sigh.

"Her name…is Jezebel Jodie Seiran. My….previous..." He paused for a second to search the word best to describe her. "Young Mistress, I guess would be the correct term." Ciel stare at him with wide eyes.

'Mistress? Then…she was his previous contractor? Wait…Why is she still alive? Why hasn't he taken her soul yet? Did she escape him?' His thought turned to her shocked face when she found Sebastian outside the store.

'Did she really escape her fate? How? If that was so, why does my heart still feel hollow? What was that expression he had earlier?'

His thoughts were swimming inside his head, as he sat there frozen; trying to absorb it, trying to find an explanation…trying to _pretend _that none of this was happening.

* * *

** I think it might be really choppy and fast paced and rushed in some chapters. ^^" But I hope I made it clear enough.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Child

Here's the second chapter up. Enjoy. =)

I trying not to make my OCs all 'perfect', those I've first created these character like 10+years ago so trying to make them realistic is a little difficult.

I should really just start with writing a story with just the original characters. Adding new character uses too much thinking. And trying to make them sound not so perfect. ^^"

* * *

Chapter 2: The child

-21 Years ago-

"From today, I want you to be our son until my wife recovers, I will give you anything…please…"

"Yes….Father." The child's eye glared a brilliant red in the darkness before it faded away.

"This way! Over there!" Hiro had called over to his partner Leven. "The Demon went this way! He's weakened; we should be able to destroy him easily." Rustling sound were heard as the men brush past the branches and bushes to search for the raven haired child as he ran, holding on to his left arm trying to keep the blood from dripping onto the floor and leading his enemies to his side. Looking around, he saw a hole just between the tree roots and the ground and made his way towards it, trying to hide his presence.

He waited until the footsteps and rustling became thin before sticking his heading out into the open. Analysing his surrounding, he could make out a pathway leading towards a house deep in the forest of trees. Slowly getting up, he started to make his way towards it as carefully as he could, so not to attract his adversaries. As he got closer he saw two figures, a young woman, with long dark hair that shone in the light watering the daffodils on the sill of the windows before turning to see a boy covered in blood. She signalled to her partner, a rather taller man, the both of them slowly crept towards the child whom had stepped back, a growl escaping from under his breath. He positioned himself to kill; they were no match for him. That is, if he was not injured and trapped in the body of a four year old. His awareness began to wear out as he fell forward, waiting for the firm ground to collide with his body, yet in it's place were something warmth. He heard a gasp before his conscious was stolen from him completely.

Lavenders. And rose. That was what he could smell. From where? He couldn't tell, slowly he began to take notice that it was warm, something was covering him. A blanket? Slowly, his eyes opened; as it did he became aware of a blurred figure that was beside him. Slowly, coming out of his sleep, the blurred figure took a shape of another child. She had long dark curls tied into two pig-tails on either side with a purple ribbon. Her eyes were closed; she was sitting on a small chair with her body slumped over onto the bed, a baby blue blanket covering her. The smell was radiating from her.

As he moved himself into a sitting position, she stirred; her crescent eyelash fluttered open and looked up at him; her eyes widen, a deep brown; though he could have sworn that it had flashed yellow for split second there. She immediately stood up and took a step back; the blanket fell to the floor, revealing a yellow strapped dress over a deep blue long sleeve shirt. Her eyes lingered on the boy a little longer before disappearing out the door. A few minutes later, the young woman came through the door, with the child in her arms. The child had turned to look at the boy again but quickly buried her face into the young woman's neck.

"You're finally awake." She beamed; a brilliant smile on her face. Quickly, the raven boy, stood up and crouched himself over the bed, growling and preparing himself for an attack. He launched himself at the pair, but failed as she instantly steps to the side almost too quickly for him to see. The next thing he knew was that he was pushed back onto the bed. His eyes widen with surprise.

'W-what? Impossible!'

"Now, now, you are still injured. So do _not_ move from that bed. Understand?" Her voice was stern yet still soft. The look of worried was planted across her face rather than shock or scared which had deeply confused the boy as he slowly did as he was told and leaned back against the wooden headboard of the bed. As he relaxed, he took a look at his surroundings. This place was fairly large; the walls were a lilac colour, the décor were modern, beside the bed was a window looking out into a vast open countryside. Red roses, white foxgloves and pink amaryllis were seen on the outside ledge of the window. It wasn't just the window that were covered in flowers, he noticed, Across the room was a small cupboard, on top stood two holding a range of different flowers, most likely picked from the garden in front of the house as he recalled, before passing out.

"You were injured pretty badly but you should get better real soon."

The sound of her voice interrupted his examination as he turn back to look at her. It wasn't until he thought about it clearly that his powers were gone, drained. It was even impossible for him to change back into his animal form even though that uses very minimal energy. He considered it for a moment. He would need some time to recover this time, but he had to make sure that _they_ did not come looking for him.

"You can stay here until you are better." She offered but somehow the tone of her voice seems more like it was an order.

'Hmph!' He dislike human ever since the day he was _created_. They were nothing but food to him. However, right now, he didn't have much choice in that matter seeing how weak he was. For now, he would have to stay with this sickly sweet family, beside, he could get rid of them eventually easily anyway whenever his power returned.

Over the next couple days he stayed with the family; it wasn't like he could go anywhere with them coming in to check on him and dragging him back every time he tried to leave. They simple weren't having any of it and eventually, he would just settle to ignore them. Occasionally he would catch the child staring at him, but he would pay no notice to her what-so-ever; even when the parents, whom he found out to be rather young especially in this day and age, went out and leave Sebastian – a name they came up for him since he doesn't talk to them, with her, he would most often just lay back in bed while she sat on the floor holding on to a stuff animal of some kind.

As a week had past, there were several things he found interesting, unlike most humans, they had never ask him to tell them anything about himself; where he was from, why is was injured or even why he hardly ever ate anything during the time he was here. He started to feel curious, especially towards the little girl. She was usually left by on her own, of course there was someone to take care of her before he was around but her parents had gone out for the most part of the day. One time, when her parent left her alone, she had grabbed her coat and bag and dragged him along to the market. They had stopped in front of a fruit stall where a man of his late 30's was standing, behind the counter.

"Why, hello there little miss." She smiled up at him as he stepped away and after looking at the different products they had, she pulled a bag and filled it with a few oranges and held it out to the man and also pointed towards a box of strawberries, since she was too short to reach.

"You want these? Do you have any money there? Where's your mother?" His eyes had flickered towards Sebastian and the girl and then trying to look around for any signs of an adult.

"I have money." The girl replied. "Mommy's went out." She opened her little purse all the while Sebastian had just stood behind her watching her.

'I hardly think she would be able to pay for the stuff by herself'

Sebastian had just about had enough of her childish games and was about to drag her back home before the man gets suspicious and calls for the police or something but the girl continues to dig in her purse and took out some coins.

"It two pound and Forty eight p. Wight?" She put down the coins on the counter and looked back at the man with the same smile she had on earlier. The man stood there a little taken back at her intellect.

"Hm. Yeah it is." He took the coins, amusement now lingers with the confusion he still had and handed her the items. As, she took it, she turned back to Sebastian who had a frown on his face. She grinned and started pulling him along back towards her house again. He had never once seen her with anything but a smile.

"Aren't you like, two or something?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm thwee!" She stopped in front of him and held up three fingers as if he didn't know what she was saying looking a little offended. She turned again and was about to walk into the road just a car had come. Sebastian instantly pulled her back onto the pavement. He sighed. She was just like her mother, though he only been here for a week, it wasn't difficult to see how much of an airhead her mother was. And so was she, as it appears.

'Wait, what am I doing?' He thought suddenly surprised that he, a demon, had saved some insignificant little human child - the said girl just giggles and held onto the sleeve of his shirt as they carried on walking.

Since then, he had paid more attention to the girl, Jezebel, and the rest of the family. He eventually found out that her mother possess magic and is enable to foresee the future. She would not tell people of their future of course, as she had believed that it was up to them to choose what they want and not be controlled into choosing a future from what was installed for them. Her father on the other hand, was trained to be an assassin, surprisingly. After knowing that, Sebastian had cringed a little remembering that the men chasing him were also assassin, though they were different.

One of those men was from that _particular family_. Demons had restrictions, almost. They were only able to eat the souls of those they are contracted with as aesthetic was something they valued, however, they were free to kill and take the souls that belong to a particular family and their descendants, no matter who they are. People believed that it was demons that sway people's heart towards the darker side of life. But was that really true? If the human heart wasn't tainted to darkness in the first place then they would not be persuaded by the likes of demons. Demons, in the end were just a creation from the darkness in the very likes of human; they were created from _that_ family, they were the ones that created demons for their own selfish needs. Creating them only to serve them; their personalities and attitudes had created all their sins, all their hatred for human kinds. From that point, it was the reason why so many demons doesn't care for humans, why they were willing to persuade and kill them with no mercy. This was also the same for Sebastian, who was one of the few that had seen it first-hand thousands of years ago. At least, it was what he had thought until now.

Being with this family, it made him think, is there really anyone like them? Of course they weren't exactly 'saints'. Clarissia, Jezebel's mother, may look innocent, but she does not trust anyone. It wasn't a surprise since she was aware of people's aura, and she could sense when she was being lied to which was quite often as lying was almost a second nature to a human. But in front of others, she also had this same sickly and welcoming smile that could convince anyone. And Lyler, Jezebel's father, well, he's a trained assassin. What part of that fit with being a saint? Yet, underneath everything, there was something so…pure. Even after Clarissia had let on that she already could sense that Sebastian was not human. Still, she had never treated him differently.

In the end, if after being fully recovered, he didn't want to leave, let alone kill them. He ended up settling working for them 'growing older' as did Jezebel, who didn't seem to have any idea about him. He was mainly there for Jezebel, when Clarissia and Lyler went away, although it was still unclear to Sebastian what they did during that time since Clarissia and Lyler seem to brush those kinds of questions away every time it was mentioned. But overall, he had actually felt…happy. A feeling he thought he was able to feel, a feeling he had never felt before.

It was as if he found somewhere he belonged.

* * *

The next chapter will be up soon, most likely tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Thoughts

- For a picture of Sebastian's room search for chapter 44 page 10 (Depending which site you go to)

- Some information was taken from the manga or was it the anime… .;

- Hope it's not too OOC

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sebastian: Thoughts**

Sebastian's eyes opened. He was lying in bed in the room his young master had given him since the day he came. It was quite a spacious room; adjacent to the door on the left was a chest of drawers and a wardrobe place next to the wall. The two were made of the finest material yet the designs were simple. Opposite this, in the top right corner laid an ordinary table and a chair which were made of the same materials, a small fireplace was located just at the side of the table. In the bottom right corner, on the other side of the door was another small table with a mirror hanging just above it. The window was positioned in the middle of the back wall, with a single bed underneath; the frames of the bed were clear-cut and the bed sheets were plain white. Beside the bed was a small table which held an alarm clock and a table lamp. Nothing extravagant, actually, everything in the room was neat and tidy; it was almost as if no one had lived in it. There no was signs of any pictures or anything that showed anything personal.

He blinked for a moment; the room was still dark with little light shining through the window above him. Twisting around, an arm reached out from under the covers, slowly making its way to the table where the clock stood. 3:43 Am. It was still early. Too early.

'I doubt anyone will be awake at this kind of time.'

After all, the whole household would probably hear them if they were awake. Each of them was probably having their own dream right now waiting as the night passes and the sky turning bright.

The servants were divided into three room; three of the servants; Finny, Bard and Tanaka were in the other room, with Meirin's room separate from them. Though clumsy, she was still a girl and the only one in this household. Sebastian also had a room to himself, the 'senior' room, even though Bard complained that they were all seniors yet they had to share their room. The clock passed four am, as the night just about begin to clear its way for the sun to raise and take its turn.

There was still plenty of time before he had be up to prepare for the morning to come, so he decided to just lay there a while lost in thoughts. He stared at the ceiling and sighed.

'It's…been a while… since I last dreamt of _them_.'

It had been a while since the last time he'd actually _slept._ Since sleep to a demon wasn't a necessity, they could go for as long as they want without having to stop and rest. This come in useful when there was a need to run away from their enemies or if they were trying to tracked down their prey. However it is considered a luxury and being a 'butler' at the Phantomhive's, there was nothing really he could do during his nights.

Sure, occasionally, he would have to go on missions with his master whenever the Queen send her worries to her loyal watchdog, but on the whole, nighttimes at the manor are quiet, peaceful. Apart from soothing the young master every time he had a nightmare and began thrashing about in his bed, but that still didn't come about too often. Especially as the time passes, his vivid dreams were getting less frequent. Unknown to him that part of the reason was that he felt safe knowing that Sebastian would come to his every aid.

'21 years… Has it really been that long?'

He laid there still for another moment letting his mind wander back to the dream, his past, as he began to reminisce the times he had at the Seiran's family all those years ago. He then let his mind wander back to the girl with long dark hair back at the store. It had been three days since then, he had tried to find her again but he didn't have a clue to where she could be. This had made the demon restless and tired, for once, of having so many things occupying his mind, whilst still attending to his daily chores.

Thinking about the fact that he looked every where but still couldn't even find a clue to where she lived or why she had been here of all places, had made him irritated. He was a demon for crying out loud! How can there be no trace of her what-so-ever? He had asked the shop assistant where she was talking but it seems that it was their first time seeing her there, as she came to drop something off. He had gone around the whole area, asking people and shop owners but still with no luck. He didn't really have a clue where else he could search, should he head out to the nearest towns and start there? Would she even be around here after knowing that he was here? It was driving him insane.

The detail of what happen that day was still craved into head. He had almost caught up to her that day; she had run into the side street with him following closely behind. Just as he was in an arms length, close enough for him to grab her, his attention was divided as the sound of a car horn shot through the busy street of London. His eyes turn briefly to the commotion, and was about to keep on chasing until he saw his beloved earl sprawled on the floor in front of the car that was just metres away from crushing him.

Instantly, without a thought, he disappeared to Ciel's side and removed him from the path and onto the safe pavement just before the driver came to a screeching stop. Screams and shouting were heard from the people around the scene and confusion erupted as the driver stepped out of his car, obviously still shaken from the accident. He rushed over to where the two of them stood and asked frantically if they were alright, to which Sebastian had confirmed him of their safety. There was clearly confusion as the driver had unconsciously noted that Sebastian was had been no where near the scene yet, here he was, and with the boy in his arm, unscathed. Fortunately, he was still in a state of shock that he didn't think to ask any questions, but was just relieve that he hadn't killed anybody, saving any hassle this may have caused for the butler.

Sebastian took a glanced past the crowd of people that began to gather all talking and shouting over each other, to the side street but there was no one there. If she was trying to get away from him, then of course, she had no reason for staying and waiting around while he went to save to the young lord. Though he was still a little disappointed that he lost sight of her, after all, he had been searching for her for years now ever since she ran away, miraculously from right under his nose.

It had been over four years ago, just before he met Ciel, he was still Jezebel's 'butler', though she treated him more of a friend, a brother. Apart from taking care of her when she was sick and trying to get to not be so careless half the time, he was really just there because she had needed him to be there and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way than to stay and watch her grow older. Being her 'butler' was just an act as the rest of her family didn't trust him and it was the only way that they wouldn't suspect anything. Although, he had overheard many time of them trying to convince her to get rid of him, that they would find someone better, not like he cared about whatever they said. He could just kill her family anytime but he knew that she wouldn't like it even if she had told him otherwise.

His focus came back on to the situation, looking down at his now unconscious Ciel, he decided to leave and return to the manor working his way around the crowds still buzzing from the shock and fear. People passed worried look towards his direction and at his master, some offered to call the doctors but Sebastian refused, knowing that his young master didn't like them very much.

Just as they got home, the three servants were seen in the front garden, lounging about, no doubt, they turn their head and immediately saw Sebastian holding the fallen Earl.

"Oh my! Young Master!"

"Is he ok?"

"Sebastian! What happened?"

The cover up had been that the master fell and just been resting on the journey back, which they seem to believe. It was true anyway,minus the car incident. He then took Ciel into his bedroom, and carefully changing him into his night shirt, cleaning up and bandaging any wounds he may have gotten. He then tucked him into bed as he left letting the boy rest. Ciel hadn't woken up until a couple hours later.

His thoughts went to Ciel and the conversation they had. After he had told him that his previous "Mistress" was the girl they saw, he had went quiet. A few minutes later, he sent Sebastian away stating that he was tired and wanted rest. As always he obeyed, as he bowed down and left quietly, shutting the door behind him.

Since then, the daily routine had continued – He would wake his master up in the morning, serve him breakfast, tea and dinner while attending to his usual chores and cleaning up after the other three useless servants. However, he had noted that the Earl had seemed a lot less active, even more so than his usual self. He would have usually call him at least once during his busiest time and complain of having too much work and wanting something sweet but as of late, there were no signs from the young master. After his meals, he would go straight to work and he kept his conversation to the most absolute minimal, not even giving people a glance as he walks past them. It was so bad that even the other servants had noticed the change in behaviour of their beloved young master. He signed again. He should probably talk to his master again, though his question was most likely to be brushed off as insignificant.

Sighing for probably the hundredth time that night.

'What am I going to do?' Even if he was able to locate her, then…What? Would he return to her and continue to take care of her? This would mean leaving Ciel. After all, it was her parents' last wish before they…were gone. Immediately, the image of their faces covered in blood, tears falling down, the last words from his parents rang clear in his mind as he let himself engulf in sleep once again.

"Please take care of them, especially her. Please…"

* * *

What do you think? =)

Currently writing the draft for the rest of the story, it almost done. I'm surprised I'm still writing this. Teehee. Do review and let me know if anything is wrong.


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams

Chapter 4: Ciel: Dream

The clock chimed three, as the light shone through the window into the small office of the Phantomhive's manor, a table was seen next to the large window which looks out into the garden; a pile of papers were located on either side of the table almost covering it completely. Behind this, sat a very tired little Earl, eyes closed, with his head in his arm across the table. He had been constantly been making himself work every spare time he was given and that had tire him greatly.

He was trying to not think about that incident and perhaps also to not think about his butler. The days returned to its normal routine with Sebastian who continues to wake and dress him, prepare lunch and tea and dinner. It was the same as before; however, there was also something that had change immensely. The change was nothing physical, no, but it was deeper and more emotional, which had cause a lot of stress in the manor. Especially for the young boy and even, surprisingly, for our perfect butler. After Sebastian was done with each meal, the young master would excuse himself and went back to his office to work; he had almost shut off everyone completely. He did not want to get distracted by things that were all irrelevant; he had more important things to do than to worry about his butlers past, after all that was all unimportant ever since the day the contract was made. He had never once asked about it before because he didn't need to know, where he was from, what he did before he came into the young Phantomhive's life. That was not important when he only needed the demon for his revenge. But when his revenge was complete and the time of payment was due, his butler did not take it. He could still remember clearly the event that happened that night.

"_Well then, Young Master…" Sebastian leaned in towards the boy, who had his eyes closed; preparing himself for the pain that he asked the demon to inflict, the pain that he deserved. But instead, he felt himself being pulled into Sebastian's arm into a gentle hug. _

"_S-Sebastian?" He was in too much of a shock that he didn't even know that his face flushed red._

"_Hm…I think I will wish to prolong the payment a little longer."_

"_What? Why?" He demanded but instead of getting an answer his butler just stared at him with his usual smile and before Ciel could say anything, he was held in the arm of the demon as he was guided back to the manor. The three servants who had also finished, was standing there waiting, their face hung low until seeing the two of them come nearer. The servant immediately smiled, tear falling down their faces as they ran up to them._

It had been three days, Ciel had worked himself constantly for three days and the effects were starting to show. As Ciel slept, his mind unconsciously went to the image of his beloved parents, Rachel and Vincent. Oh how he wished that he was there, with them, again. How he longed for their touch and soothing words that would ease all his worry away, but that was never going to happen; something once lost can never be replaced. A moment later, the image burst into flames and was replaced with the 10 year old boy running through the house searching for them once again reaching the study room only to find them dead. Lifeless. He was now falling.

The image around him shattered, changing into emptiness, loneliness before the familiar and unforgettable scene had once again appeared, with men wearing white mask hovering above him, laughing, taunting him. He stepped back, afraid as he knew what was to come next, but was also slightly reassured somewhere in the back of his mind that someone will be there to help him. However the help did not come. It was then that he saw it, unlike most of his dreams, there was one a slight difference to it; behind the circle of men, stood a familiar, lone slender figure half covered in the shadows, the face half turned away. Beside them was someone clad in black, someone he could recognise within a matter of seconds.

'Sebastian!'

A shock rushed through his whole body as he stared at the scene that was about to unfold already knowing in his heart what was going to happen. Not that it helped ease the pain or the terror he felt as he watched.

Slowly the figure took off the mask to reveal a dark haired girl holding a sly smile. Then she turned to glance at Sebastian and walk away towards the darkness, what he couldn't believe more was that Sebastian turned to look at him with a snide smile and turned to follow her leaving him, abandoning him to the darkness and pain once again.

'Wait! Sebastian!' He wanted to scream at him, order him, to come and save him as the men slowly made their way closer, but no sound came out. A streak of tears could be felt running down his now beaten face. Soon arms were felt grabbing him, holding him down. There was no escape. And there was no happy ending this time.

Ciel woke up with shock; beads of sweat covered his forehead. "S-Sebastian!" His voice shook, but swiftly Sebastian had appeared in front of him. Ciel looked up, expecting to see the same snide smirk he had in his dream. But instead, the face show little emotions, although if he had been looking just as when Sebastian had came in, he would have seen the worry sewn on his butler's face. He had been in the kitchen preparing for his tea when he heard Ciel calling his name with much urgency. He had been expecting the young Earl to have gotten in trouble with some sort of kidnapper as the many times he had before but was relieved just to know that his Ciel was safe. A little distraught, but safe.

"Young Master?" Sebastian began but was cut off by Ciel.

"It's nothing" He spoke carefully, trying to slow his now pounding heart which still aches from the dream and also from seeing the empty expression on his butler.

A handkerchief was pull out of the said butler's pocket as he tried to use it to wipe of the sweat that were still on his master forehead, only to receive a slap of the hand dismissing the gesture.

"I'm fine" Ciel said through clench teeth, clearly not thinking properly as he remembered the dream – well, nightmare, and was still thinking that Sebastian may end up leaving him like his dream foretell, just as his parent had left him. Though he called for him, he still did not wish to speak to anyone, especially him and especially now.

"I will bring you tea to you then?" Sebastian waited for an answer though he was just prolonging the moment so to make sure that Ciel was fit enough to be left alone.

"Un," was the only response he had and was probably the only one he was going to get as Ciel held back the tears that were threatening to fall from the thoughts and ruining the facade he had taught himself to hold up, whether it was to his family, friends or even his servants. A true Phantomhive should never be allowed to show any signs of weakness.

Sebastian waited a few seconds before bowing, leaving the room again just to return with a trolley in hand and place a plate which held strawberry shortcakes and poured the tea into the cup and laid it both in front of the boy. All the while gazing at Ciel's tired expression.

"My lord, maybe you should get some rest, you've been working non-stop for days now an-"

"DON'T you tell me what I should be doing!" The Earl snapped still a little distressed and irritated at his butler.

"My apologies."

Both parties stopped what they were doing and just stared into emptiness. It was Sebastian who had broken the silence.

"My lord, is there…something bothering you?"

"No." Came the short reply, but Sebastian pressed on.

"It would be better if you get your troubles off your chest-"

"WHAT WOULD YOU CARE?" Sebastian stood, a little taken back at the sudden outburst, it was rare to see his master show any expressions, even to him who had seen him in his weakest state.

"Is it …my duty as a your humble butler that I sho-"

"Is that all I am to you?" Tears that he tried so hard to hold in were now pouring down his face. His whole body now trembling uncontrollably.

Sebastian stood there trying to take in the question that had been thrown at him. _Is that all I am to you?_ He stared blankly at Ciel, for once speechless, as he tried to come up with something to say to the now frail _young_ master. He looked less mature and more his age as he sat there with his head looking down, tears dripping on to his lap.

Ciel, translating the silence of his butler as something else, froze, his hand clenched tightly as his heart felt like it was going to burst.

"L-leave." He whispered. Finally snapped out of his daze, Sebastian blinked slowly trying to comprehend the new instruction that was suddenly given to him as if he was speaking in a completely different language.

"I beg you par-"

"I said leave! Don't you ever come near me again! That's _an order_!" His butler's eyes widen, but he knelt down on one knee with one arm placed in front of his chest.

"Yes….My Lord."

With that, he left the room leaving the Earl still crying in the room, which now feels huge as he sat there on his own. The small defenceless boy sat, making no move to do anything, with his legs curled up closely to his chest and head buried in his knees. Just like he had been in that cage all those years ago, it was as if nothing had changed since then. He was still a helpless child; useless, empty and now completely alone.

Outside the door, Sebastian stood frozen. The words slowing sinking in as he recalled them, _don't you ever come near me again! That's an order! _He slowly made his way to the kitchen as he made his final preparations.

* * *

How was that?

I have now completed finished the draft to my story so I will probably be uploading more chapters each day. In other words, the next chapter will be up some time later on today. =)

R&R are loved. =)


	5. Chapter 5: Regret

Some reference to episode 22 of season I, episode 2 of season II and a little bit of the manga if you squint, you might notice it.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Regret**

The next morning, Ciel was woken up by the lights that shone through the window glaring at him.

"Good morning, my lord. It's time you woken up from your sleep. A Phantomhive must never be tardy."

He slowly sat up, wondering why Sebastian was different than usual and why he was disobeying his orders. He deliberately remembered that he told him to stand away from him. He was about to protest while his eyes strained to open, looking around to where Sebastian was, however, he only found an older man, grey haired with one monocle over his eye, beside his bed pouring the tea in his place.

"Tanaka?" He said surprised that he was in here, after all no one had ever come in here in the morning before, at least, not since Sebastian had come.

"Where's Sebastian?" He asked still a little daze from waking up. When he didn't speak immediately, Ciel frowned, becoming a little concern and presses on.

"Tanaka?" Tanaka went quiet staring at Ciel debating on whether to tell him.

"Sebastian….left last night, after he had finishing preparing dinner, telling us to take good care of you."

Ciel sat very still, slowly letting this information sink in; it took a while as the statement didn't seem to quite go together.

_Left?_

'What?'

_Last night?_

'He had …already _left_ _last night_?'

Realisation took over as he finally understood the situation - _Don't you ever come near me again! That's an order! _That was what he told him, no, ordered him to do. And that was exactly what Sebastian planned to do. He was leaving. No, he _had_ left.

'Sebastian…'

Without a second thought, Ciel stomped through the manor, still in his night shirt, in a daze starting with the kitchen.

"Sebastian! Sebastian, where are you? The morning-" As he entered the kitchen, the only ones in there were Bard and Meirin, who both turn abruptly to the sudden burst of their young master; their eyes looking worriedly at the young Earl who looked around trying to find his beloved butler.

Ciel turned ignoring the sound of their calls as he headed out into the garden.

"Sebastian!" His voice was stern as always but had a hint of anxiety to its edge.

"Ah! Young Master!" Came the replied of his gardener, Finny. Ciel turn back and went down the hallway going through each of the doors.

"Can you not hear me? Sebastian!"

The last stop was his room, the room he assigned to Sebastian when he had asked him to rebuild the place. He had only been in here twice since then. Standing in front of the door, his hand shakily reached the handle turning it. Slowly he let himself in, but to his disappointment, it was empty just like all the previous rooms. He walked towards the neatly folded bed sheets and sat down.

After what felt like an eternity, he made his way towards the mirror and removed the hair that covered his left eye.

'It's still there.' The marking had not disappeared, trying to give himself what little hope was left. Although, thinking about it, the marking had still stayed even when Sebastian had decided not to eat him, even when the contract was over. He stared at his reflection, not knowing what to think. Backing away back on to the bed, he sat there with his leg curled up against him, head leaning on the his knees.

Behind the door, Finny, Bard, Meirin and Tanaka had gathered up and stood watching him with what Ciel translated as pity in their eyes.

"Young Master…"

"When…What…" Ciel had mustered all he could to make his voice work again, yet he didn't know what he should ask. When he did leave? What happened after he left his office? It had seemed like there were so many questions in his mind yet he didn't know where to start. It was Bard who spoke out for everyone.

"He came to the kitchen and prepared everything for dinner as usual…"

"Yea, he even went to the garden to pick out some flowers for the decorations." Finny interjected.

"Then afterwards, when he set out everything on the table, he told the four of us to meet him in the kitchen…" Meirin added to the conversation.

"He…told us he had to leave. At first, we thought it was just the usual, that he went out on an errand. But when we asked him how long, he didn't answer. He only said to take care of you. And…Well, he left and this morning when we looked we became aware that he hasn't been back since. " Bard concluded his voice trailing into a whisper as he looked at the boy, in case he would just snap.

Ciel sat quietly listening to what they had said, remembering that his butler was no where to be seen last night, but he had thought that was just because he didn't want to upset him again. He would have never thought that his loyal butler would ever lea – the dream came crashing back into his thoughts.

He stood up slowly off the bed.

"Tanaka, please continue with the morning schedule, if you could."

He walked past the servants who now have a worried look plastered on their faces and back to his own room. Tanaka was the only one that kept his normal composure.

"Certainly, let's get you a change of clothing; you'll catch a cold dressed like this."

Back in the master bedroom, Tanaka dressed the Earl; he wasn't as quick as Sebastian being the age he was but still he did his job perfectly as any other butler.

"Young Master, if I may have a word. The head of the Phantomhive should not be shaken from sure trivial matters. I never saw the master lose his composure for something so minuscule."

"I know." Ciel said emotionlessly.

His day was on as normal, or as normal as it would be. He followed his schedule, attended any meetings he had and ate normally as before. Only letting himself go during the night as he sighed, letting tears slip out. Sometimes he wondered whether this was just another dream and he would wake up to find Sebastian standing there like before; as he slept, occasionally he could almost feel the hand resting on his head but would wake up as usual and find that everything was the same. Everything had happened. None of the servants were fooled by the act; they knew their young master well enough to know that this is all a cover up to what he was really feeling. For the whole week the Earl continued to work in his spare time, even more so than before. This caused the Phantomhive household to worry about his health. Even when Lizzy had shown up, trying to cheer him up, he did his best to keep her company, but even she wasn't so stupid as to notice the change in his attitude from his usual self.

Ciel and Lizzy sat in the garden next to his favourite rose bush which Sebastian had personally attended to making sure that they bloomed beautifully. Lizzy looked at Ciel worried as she felt the he was becoming like he did before and that had scared her. She would give anything to have her old Ciel back.

"Ciel…" She didn't really know what to say. As she sat there thinking, her face lit up. Suddenly she stood up and ran into the house, shortly coming back out holding a newspaper in her hand.

"Ciel! Ciel! Ciel! Look at this! Did you hear about this place?" She held up the newspaper right up to his face.

"Hey, Elizabeth! I can't read it like this!" He tilted his head and tried to remove the thing from his face. She stepped back a few inches so that he could see.

On the front of the newspaper was a picture but he couldn't understand what the fuss was about.

"It's this store!" He looked at her still confused.

"Store?"

"The store sells magical crystals, charms and stuff that can make your wishes come true!"

"Never heard of it."

"There are stories that certain stone possesses power that can help people in achieving what they desire." Tanaka interrupted as he came to check on them.

"That's just seems rather superficial." Ciel said uninterested. Why does Lizzy always believe in that stuff?

"But people were saying that it really worked! Can we go and take a look, plleeeasse?"

His eyes closed. Although he cares for Elizabeth, sometime she can be so carefree.

"I refuse. I have too much work to do. Besides it's in the next town an-" Looking up, his eye widen as he noticed tear beginning to form at the corners of her bright green eyes.

"But Ciieelll!"

The tears were now streaming down her cheeks. He sighed and turned towards the frail looking butler.

"Tanaka, would you please prepare the car and wait for us?"

"Of course." He bowed and walked off round to the front of the manor.

"Lady Elizabeth." She stopped crying and looked at him as he held out his hand.

"I think I need a break from work, would you like to accompany me to this store? I heard that they can make your wishes come true." Her teary face brightens up as she smiled.

"It will be my pleasure!"

The ride took about an hour before they reach the next town. Getting out of the car, they made there way around town trying to find the store with Lizzy buzzing with excitement, as she talked about random things. Ciel just followed closely behind her not listening half the time but nodded once in a while to let her think he was whenever the words such as 'mother' or something familiar comes into topic. Occasionally, they would have to stop when Lizzy would get sidetracked every time she found something 'cute'. Finally reaching the store, they found that it was closed, much to Lizzy's disappointed.

"Awwwww…" Lizzy complained as she tried to look through the glass window hoping someone would let her in.

"Let's go, Lizzy. We can come back another time." He suggested.

"But we just got here…" He sighed

"Why don't we look around town then?" She considered for a minute and pouted as she agreed knowing that there was nothing they could do; even though she really wanted to buy one of those crystals for Ciel so he can be happy again.

They walked around town, looking at mostly clothes since Lizzy had pretty much dragged him with her wherever she went. They took a break at a near-by café when they got tired, with Lizzy chatting away again as he looked out window. It was then, that he saw her, her hair was roughly tied up but he still recognised her as she walked along the pathway on the opposite side of the road. Immediately he stood up, and rushed out of the café trying to catch up with her, Lizzy following behind him.

"Ciel?" She tried to call out to him but he kept on chasing. He could see her walk into the side street where the crystal store was. As they turned into the street, she was gone. They slowed down, catching their breaths as they walked up to the same store from earlier. This time the door was wide open. Ciel took a glance in each direction noting that they were empty before taking a step into the shop, Lizzy still close behind him.

* * *

Next one will be up soon, since I already read through and corrected it. Probably be up in two or three hours.


	6. Chapter 6: Entrance to Hell

Chapter 6: The entrance to hell

As they walked in, he noticed the store was quite petite; it was really just a room with a door in the top right corner opposite of where they came in, probably a store room. The lightings were dim but were reflected in the intricate designs of the crystals all around the store. On their right side of the wall, there were posters of different stones and crystals and their abilities. On the left side, bottles of all colours were placed on the antique looking shelves. There were three racks around the centre of the room holding greeting card, birthstones and small bracelet charms all which looked hand-made.

In front of the counter, there were a range of stones ranging from different colours and sizes. Behind this counter, he expected to see the girl that he had followed in here, but instead another girl stood in its place; she had a longer and fairer hair than the previous one, wearing it tied to one side. She wore a tightly fitted purple blouse with a pair of jeans, she had on several bracelets all covered with the same stones and crystals that they sell from the shop.

"Can I help you with anything?" Her voice was angelic speaking the words as if she was singing.

"Did a-" Ciel began but was cut off by a loud squeak from behind him.

"Eeek! Oh, these are so cute!" Lizzy interrupted as she hopped up and down the shop looking at the different artefacts.

"Lizzy!" At the mention of her name, she stopped.

"Ah, sorry." The woman at the counter just smiled.

"We also can hand-make the stone you choose into jewelleries and –"

"We only came in here to look for someone." He intercepted, he could hear a whine from Lizzy in the background as he said this. "There was a girl that came in here a minute ago. She had a umm…long dark blue coat and her hair was tied up?" He tried to describe her as best to his memories which were failing him as he wondered why he ended up following her in the first place.

"No one came in here." She replied immediately, _too_ quickly, then biting her lips as if she said something wrong. Ciel's eye narrowed.

He then took a step outside and looked at the right side of the store and then the left for the second tiem; both ends of the streets were clear with no turns for at least 50 metres. The only thing in the way was that on the left of the store was a large dumpster.

'That's weird. She must have come in here; there was no other place she could have gone. Unless…'

He looked at the women again suspiciously.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help you, now if you would excuse me, we are now closing."

'Closing? Didn't they just open?' There was something wrong here and he needed to find out. Although he had no idea why. It was then that he decided.

They started leaving, to Lizzy's disappointment back out into the streets. As the street met its end, Ciel whispered to Tanaka who was there waiting for them.

"Tanaka, take Lizzy home, I want to find out something."

"I should come with you; it's much too dangerous for you to be on you own." Tanaka protested.

"No." He would rather go alone. "I'll be fine. Just take Lizzy and go." He needed to make sure that Lizzy was out of the way. No matter how annoying she was, he did not want her to get hurt because of him.

"Yes. Young Master." With that, reluctantly he took Lizzy and left.

"My lady, Let's get you home first."

"Eh? But what about Ciel?" She turned to look at him. "Ciel?" Tanaka interruption had saved him the trouble of trying to explain to Lizzy.

"There is someone that the Young Master needs to speak with while he's here. They will take care of him." Lizzy was confused but she had never asked about anything to do with his work, so she nodded and got into the car looking at him as they drove away.

He turned facing back to the store trying to decide where to start.

It was now getting late; he had wondered around to the back trying to see if there was a way into the store. To his dismay, there wasn't any, as he settled back outside the front behind the dumpster, trying to figure if there was another way.

As he was stood there, he saw the girl again, coming out to close and lock the doors.

'Damnit!' There will be no way in now. But before he decided to give up, he heard a male voice called to her from inside. "Coming!" She quickly closed the door and ran back to where the voice was. He waited and saw the lights shut off.

'Was there a bedroom in there?' From his memories, he remembered that there was only one door in the back of the shop which he thought to be the storeroom, he edge forward towards the door and looked through the windows. The lights were definitely out and no one seemed to be around. At least not in the shop front anyways. He tried the handle, surprised that it was still open. She must have been in a hurry that she didn't lock it.

Creeping in, he walked quietly towards the back door.

'Why am I doing this again? What do I care if there was something suspicious about this place? It's not even any of my business.' He argued with himself mentally.

His hand already on the handle as he, ever so slowly, tried to open it without alerting the people inside – Peeking inside, there was…no one?

'What?' Ciel opened the door wider and confirmed that it was in fact empty. The room was even smaller than the previous one, the only things in the room was a small sofa and a table.

'What is going on here?' His curiosity was beyond its peek.

He stepped further into the room. All of a sudden, his arms were holding in front as he tripped and landed, with his shoulders meeting the edge of the table.

"Oww…" He looked over and saw some of the floor boards loose. He tried to get up to get a closer look. "Ugh." Moving, he notice the throb in his shoulders, rubbing it, he continued closer. Upon reaching it, He knocked on the wooden surface and noticed it was hollow. Holding on to the edge, Ciel tried to lift it up which was a little difficult with one of his arms throbbing; after opening it, he saw a ladder leading down into the dark.

Hesitating, he wondered whether he should go down.

'If I go down, there will be no one to help me.' His thought went to Sebastian; he had tried not to think about him after he had…left. Occasionally the thought would come up but he would mentally, shout at himself and continued with his work so that he could keep him out of his thoughts. But right now, he was in a position that involved thinking about him. If he was here, he wouldn't have cared whether he got kidnapped or getting almost killed. He knew Sebastian would come to his aid when he was ordered to. Would he come again? Or should he just take the safe route and leave.

Following his instincts, he decided to climb down the ladder leading him to a pathway. Life had no meaning when a person is left alone. And right now, he didn't care. He had already made up his mind that Sebastian would be taking his soul eventually, if he didn't want it then Ciel had the right to do anything he wanted. At reaching the bottom he found a strange smell…flowers? Sticking to the pathway, he continued for what seemed like miles, at each turn point he used his sense of smell to lead him, going to where the smell was strongest, though he had no idea where he was going. The pathway was getting darker as he walked deeper into the tunnel.

At the end, he could just about make out a light. Running towards it, he reached out with his hand. Leaves? He pushed them aside to reveal an opening and climbed out. Taking the lights into his eyes, he saw that he was now in a forest of some kind. However, it all seemed surreal, as he notice plants that he never seen before or even knew they existed.

'Where am I?'

The trees surrounding him were lifeless, wilted, dead. Beyond the trees he could make out a faint shadow of a house, well, more like a mansion, from the look of its size.

Something else had caught his eyes, something…that was snarling. Turning his head, his eyes now widen in fright as he realised that he was now face-to-face with an animal. Except this one was almost three times the size that he was. Its fur was a copper brown, partly covered in dirt. But what Ciel noticed immediately was that it had sharp teethes. No, fangs which were jagged and razor sharp. It must have caught his sense just now as he was looking around. Ciel took a step back, his legs numb, the adrenaline in him was screaming out to run, to get away. At that, he turned and started running as far as his legs could take.

He ran towards the faint shadow he saw earlier, whether thinking that he could use it and hide from the beast or if someone that lived there could help him, he didn't care. All his senses were telling him to run there as quick as possible. Apart from the sound of his stepped frantically running across the damp leafy ground, the air was silence.

'Did I…lose it?' But he didn't dare turn to look but kept his gaze at the mansion. He could see the gates as the distances between them closed. However, he had also noticed the large shadow just a few metres away from him. It was waiting.

It had outrun him; Ciel came to a sudden stop and turned trying to turn back the way he came. It was way too fast for the Earl, it was way too fast for any _human_. The only reason why he was able to get close to the mansion was that it had let him; it was just _playing_ with him.

'Just like he was playing with me.' He thought miserably. He stood; eyes flickered hysterically to find a path, to find a way to escape. His gaze went back to the creature who was now circling him, behind it another one had appear, a greyish one, probably from hearing the commotion. It was a little shorter than its friend but it was still big.

'Great…'

He was cornered and outnumbered. Not that the numbers count, even the one was able to tear him into pieces.

The first creature ran towards him, Ciel manage to just about dodge its fangs but was still overwhelmed by its weight that he lost his balance and fell. Again they circled him, this time the grey took its position and had started to pounce. Ciel closed his eyes, arms held up into front of his face ready for the deafening impact.

"WAIT!"

He slowly opened his eyes, lowering his arms slightly. His breathes jagged from the running, his heart pounding against his chest, the adrenaline was gone, and in its place was drowsiness. His eyes started to close as he fainted. Not before he saw a dark figure walking towards him.

'S-Sebas…tian?'

* * *

R&R are loved. =)

I think the entrance/tunnel scene was badly explained… But I couldn't think of what to write for that. I mean, I can't have him just randomly walk into a portal that random transport him there. Well…I could have but that would have been boring….teehee.


	7. Chapter 7:Night Visits

**Chapter 7: Night visits**

Sebastian went to prepare the meal for the Earl in silence, not even the chaos that was generated from the three servants that were in the background could snap him out of his thoughts. Well, Almost. At the sound of a crash followed by an explosion which was quickly followed by the scream before the usual shattering of plates, caused the butler to sigh.

'Do they ever learn?' He went to look at the mess that were caused by the so-called maid, cook and gardener. They immediately prepared themselves for a lecture from Sebastian but none came. They looked up at him with confusion written all over their faces. Instead, Sebastian sighed.

"Please stop messing around and do your work properly." He was about to return to his work but just before he did, he turned back giving them as he spoke.

"Also, after dinner is finish I need to talk to all of you. So please meet me in the kitchen when you are done."

"Y-yes!" The three of them answered.

Dinner was prepared and served as usual, while the servant went to the kitchen leaving Tanaka to attend to his master's wishes at the table.

"Bard!"

Bard stood up straight in a salute pose.

"Yes!"

"From this day onwards, you'll be the chef for each meal so please, I repeat please, do NOT use a flamethrower when cooking."

"Y-yes sir!" He saluted but had a surprised look on his face.

"Head chef? Me?" Bard began but Sebastian carried on.

"Finny"

"Ah! Yes!" Finny stood as stiff as a board.

"Please continue to attend to the gardening, _carefully_. Make sure you pay _extra care_ for the Young Master's roses. You know how much he cherishes those."

"Yes"

"Meirin…"

"Yes!"

"Please don't drop any more plates."

"Ah, Yes sir!"

"There is something I must do so I will be taking my leave now. Please take care of the young master while I'm away."

"Y-yes."

"Well then, don't you still have things to do?"

"Ah!" Instantly the three servants buzzed off back to what they were doing, unknown to them his real meaning.

He went to take care of the last minute details as he got himself ready and left the manor. He laid undetected beside the Earl's bedroom and watches over his as he slept there peacefully. The sky clear, with the lights of the full moon shining on the expressionless face of the demon; as the night went on, he slowly made his way leaving the manor he spent four years behind. He stood standing on top of the building as he stare down at the empty street of London. After a while, he waited not really having a place to go; the wind picked up speed as the night got colder. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed a newspaper clipping trapped against the side of the chimney. The newspaper unlooses itself from the chimney as the blow of the wind and flew towards him, landing by his feet.

The clipping was of some store that held mystical stones and the wonders it did to those that bought them. Picking it up, he looked at it for a while as his memory took him back to the store again. He remembers that the sales assistance that day was saying that she had been there to drop something of for the manager; it was a necklace of onyx and turquoise. Unknown to whether or not this could be a clue; he took his chances and made his way into the next town where this supposedly well-known store was located.

The sun had just started to rise as he made his way towards the store and waited. It was several hours before he heard the clicked of the doors unlocking, and unmistakably by the very one he was looking for. He waited until she went back further inside before he made his way into the store, after all he can't have her seeing her and locking him out, not that it would work. It would be easy to unlock the door himself. Taking a step forward, he pushed the doors open making the bell ring.

"Good morning, how may-" She froze as she turned seeing who it really was.

"Sebastian!" Her eye glancing around the room again, but knowing she couldn't get away this time, she sighed. They stood there a few minute unknown what to say; Sebastian broke the silence.

"It's good to see you again…My lady." She flinched at the title still not use to him being so formal no matter how long it's been. She sighed again.

"You don't have to call me that anymore, you know that." He shrugged.

"Old habits die hard. Or so they say." This time she turned to glare at him and laughed dryly.

"Tsk. Shouldn't you be with that kid from last time?" She questioned but her tone was uncaring. She was just as he remembered.

"There…has been a new arrangement that I have to comply…" There was no concern in his voice but knowing the demon, she knew that there was something more though she pretended not to notice.

"So? What do you want from me?" She asked nonchalantly. He took a moment to answer her, finally he settled for one word.

"Why?" This time, it was her turn to shrug.

"I just…wanted to get away. From everything." She did not say anything else. She did not need to, Sebastian had attended to her ever since she was little and he knew everything that she was thinking even if she denies her own feelings.

"Well, I hope you are not going to run away again. I will make sure that I won't let you escape me this time." She grimaced. "After all, I did promise Clarissia and Lyler to look after you." He answered with his usual smile.

"And what? Leave your current master?" She eyed him sceptically, knowing that through his aesthetic nature, he would not be able to do so.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that." He smiled, but within his smile, she could see sadness as he spoke.

The days went by, Sebastian stayed at where Jezebel was living, it was quite a big house; she had explained that it had been passed down through the family, though not many people know about. Which wasn't really a surprise as there were only few passages leading to the secure island just off the coast, it was surrounded by so many jagged rock that even the most expert navigators could not get past. Even the few that did get past, they would sure to not be able to survive; around the coast and across the island laid creatures that you wouldn't believe existed, wolves that weren't the kind that human thought of, creature that were so alike to other animals yet different, bigger, dangerous and intellectual. It was a whole different world, but as any world, it had its own set of laws and regulations. One of the most important rules which must be held was that they were never to leave the island; if they did they will be killed. However, in exchanged, if any humans ever set foot into their territory, they have the rights to kill, with a few exceptions.

The 'rulers', so to speak, though an unwritten one, were Danny, Derek and Damian, they were the ones who kept the order and upheld the laws, there was another one that also lived with them, Chiaki, though he play the role of healing. These four were in fact Jezebel's 'brothers' though none of them blood related. She was once a babysitter to the four of them, when Danny's and Derek's parents had died, they were kept at the orphanage and upon wondering around they stumbled into a passage way onto this land and were attacked and bitten by vampires and left there. When realising what they became they tried to kill themselves but did not succeed as Jez intervened. Instead she told them to get stronger to fight the urge to kill and live, which they did in the end. Not forgetting the debt they owed to Jezebel, they looked up to her as a sister and stayed with her to protect those on and off the island. Damian and Chiaki on the other hand, had a hard childhood and came to stay to Jezebel instead. And this was where the four of them stayed, with their girlfriends who stayed around from time to time.

When Sebastian was introduced to the other four; like most 'humans', they did not trust him and loving their 'sister' so much, they did not want her to be around him. After all it was still a known fact that a demon never gets involved with a human unless it was for ones soul. But the claim was dismissed as she told them that there was nothing to worry about. In the end, Sebastian stayed, but was kept a close eye on from the 'brothers' that still did not believe him.

As the days passed, he took back his role as butler towards Jezebel letting the others do as they please, it's not as if he liked all human and they don't trust him enough to let him served them even if he was willing. But eventually, he started to miss the Phantomhive manor and especially its owner; Ciel Phantomhive. After a while he would end up staying with Jez during the day and going back to the manor to keep an eye on Ciel and make sure he wasn't in danger as the night went by. When watching his adoring young master, he had noticed that he was becoming thinner and more stressed though he wasn't sure as what was wrong, seeing as he only been there when he was fast asleep.

'I wonder if he sick. Surely the others would call the doctors if he was.' He thought concerned, but also knowing that his master would never let any weakness shown, so the others may not even suspect anything. Every now and then he would slip in and place a hand on his forehead to see if he was sick, which he wasn't, but that still didn't cease his worry.

It was a week since then, as he repeated this new routine; while he was carrying his day as usual waiting for the night to come before he was able to see his Young Master again. It had started raining as he stir the cup of coffee before taking it to the girl sitting on the beige sofa outside of the kitchen in the living room who had been working on some papers from her work the whole morning. The store was just to cover up the passage so people wouldn't get hurt, she had ask Daciana to look after the store and made sure no one was to enter the back. Her real job was part of the police specialising in 'unusual' cases which cannot be disclosed to the public. He handed the cup to her and left to do his usual chores. As dusk approaches, he excused himself as always; at that instant the door flew open as Damian came in holding something in his arms which was cover by the dark cloak he was wearing. He stood in the doorway, carefully brushing off most the rain that fell onto him without dropping what he was holding; his hair was wet from the now pouring rain outside. Carefully lifting the cloak off, he revealed a small boy.

"Ciel!" Jez glanced at him with curious eyes before turning back to her brother and the young boy.

"Dami, put him over here. Is he hurt? Should I call Chiaki here?"

"He just has a few scrapes and bruises. No big deal. Found him in the woodlands, luckily for him that Ulric and Zev were the ones that found him. Played around with him a little too rough though, but it seems that they were just playing." Damian said over the worried demon that was already by his side.

"I'm sorry sis. I'll speak to Daciana when I get a chance. It looks like he went through the passage from the stone store."

"Wasn't anyone with him?" He demanded. What were those lot doing leaving the boy alone. But Damian continued ignoring him.

"Sebastian." A voice interjected. "He's fine. He's just tired, looks like he hasn't been sleeping much lately." Jez tried to reassure him, as she tended to the wounds. "Damian, please make sure that Darci lock up properly next time. I do not wish a repeat of this incident. It's a good thing that Ulric and Zev are much kinder to humans but still…"

"Of course sis."

With that, Jez resumed her attention on Ciel who was still sleeping throughout the night.

* * *

Ahem. Excuse the vampires. ^^"

I'm hoping that the chapters flow ok and that it makes sense…

R&R are loved. =)


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting

**Chapter 8: Meeting**

It was this dream again, he could feel a hand on his forehead, brushing his greyish blue hair gently, though it felt different than usual; the hand was smaller than before and even more gentle than the last previous times.

His eyes opened and looked up at the blurry figure above him the light behind it making blurrier for him to see. He made out the figure to be someone of familiar.

'M-mother?'

"Mo-" His eyes cleared, cutting himself off when he noticed the dark hair replacing the fair hair of his mother. Blinking several time he realised that it was Jezebel, the one that he had been following.

"Ah! You're awake." She spoke as she turned towards him wearing a tired smile as she yawned. She sat on the floor on the left side of the bed he was laying, it was then that he realised that he was not in his room.

The room was dark, slightly smaller than his own; the only light came from the lamp on the table along with a pile of papers beside her, it was bright enough to work with but not enough to have woken him up as he was sleeping. The curtains were closed but it seems that it was the middle of the night.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked him, her hand reached to his forehead.

"I-I'm fine." He said in his usually stern voice as he brushed the hand away and forced himself to sit up against the pillows.

"Where…am I?" He looked as she went over to the side table on the other side of him and poured some water in to a glass and handed over to him.

"My house." She smiled again. He took the glass from her hand, sitting quietly as his eyes laid fixed on to the liquid swirling in the glass as he tried to recall what had happened.

He remembered Lizzy and her tales about the store, he remembered going into the passage in the back room and then…a forest, his memories were a little fuzzy after that…but…he thought about it a little longer, his eyes narrowed when he was reminded of the wolf-like creature he encountered inches away from his head. He shivered unintentionally and tore his eyes away from the now empty glass placing back onto the side table, opening his mouth to speak.

"Damian, my brother, found you and brought you here." She explained before any sound had escaped his lips. There was a moment of silence before she carried on, this time she was the one asking the question.

"What were you doing there?" Her head tilted her face expressionless. Almost as expressionless as Sebastian's, he noted. However, there was still some curiosity seen in her eyes, which had gone undetected by Ciel as he was taken back by the sudden question.

"I was just…I…I don't know. I- I just…" He stammered, his eyes looking anywhere except the girl, though he wasn't sure why he had to answer her.

'Why did I go? What was I hoping for?' _Sebastian_. The word stung as it came up as he fought back the tears. Suddenly, he felt arms wrapped around him tightly. Looking up, Jezebel's face was an inch away.

"Aww. You are so cute!" He tried to struggle out of her reach but she held on to him.

"G-get off me!" She loosens her grip as he let himself free.

"Ah, sorry." She patted him on the head smiling again, making him forget what he was upset about. He pouted as he sat back against the pillows with a huff.

"Sebastian has been here." She stated, her expression serious again as she turned back to her work answering Ciel's questioning eyes; his attention perked up as the name was mentioned but stayed quiet.

"He usually stays here during the day and leaves at night." She continued ignoring his lack of communication, picking up the pen on top of the sheets and twisting it around her fingers unsuccessful, dropping several times.

'So he was here…' He didn't know how to feel about the circumstance.

"So…he's not here now?" Ciel asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm? Oh, no, he's here. I think he's in the kitchen." She had a slight confusion on her face as she spoke but carried on speaking.

"He was worried about you, even though he tried to hide it."

"Yea, right." He went quiet realising he actually spoke out loud.

"He's been worrying about you the whole week while he was here actually. Kept reading about different illness for precaution, he says. That idiot. He probably could tell you how to cure just about every sickness by now." She chuckled, rolling her eyes, giving up with the pen now as she continues with her work.

"The whole week?"

'Did he actually come back?' He recalled the gentle hand on his forehead but pushed the thought aside trying not to get his hopes up.

"H-He left…He chose to stay here." His voice croaked.

"Hm? Didn't I say he usually leave at night?" She was oblivious to the accusing Earl. "Also, you should stop talking and go back to sleep, you still need rest." She pouted. She reminded him so much like Lizzy yet there was also something about her that also reminded her of Sebastian.

"What about…you?" He asked, his eyes now getting heavy as he laid back down into the soft pillows.

"Umm…Work." She yawned again. Before he could say anything he drifted off back to sleep.

As Ciel slept, he dreamt of Sebastian in his usual black jacket and black trousers, but this time it was completely different dream than his usual ones, it had felt so real that he wasn't sure whether he was awake or asleep. There was another person there, Jezebel. They was talking to each other though their voices were muffled, they were talking about something he couldn't hear. He strained trying to listen carefully to the conversation they had and caught part of the conversation.

"He just fell asleep. Don't you want to stay till he awakens?" Jezebel had asked. "He's been asking about you, you know." She had asked him, with what seemed like concern in her voice.

"You know I can't go against the contract. My Lady." Came his reply, she rolled her eyes.

"You demons and your aesthetics."

"The master had ordered me to stay over so I must comply." Sebastian explained.

He couldn't hear the next part, but only caught the end as Sebastian said.

"It's fine, I'll wait. You should rest too, it's really late." After that, there was only silence as drifted off once again into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, he woke to the smell of his favourite tea. Earl Grey. Opening his eyes again, the room was now brightly lit as the curtains were now drawn back to let the sun rays in; on the table where the empty glass had been was now replaced with a cup filled with tea beside his bed.

'Sebastian?'

Ciel picked up the tea and drank, noting it was still hot. The door swung open, as Jezebel stood there with another guy he didn't know.

"Good morning! You look so much better today." Jezebel bounced into the room as she spoke.

'Definitely like Lizzy….'

A second later, she was serious again as she looked at the other person that came in with her, who just nodded and walked over to Ciel.

'Or not…'He thought as he frowned wondering what was going on.

He held a thermometer in his hand and took his temperature; he then looked back at her and nodded.

"Well, it looks like you're all better. Why don't we go get you something to eat?" She didn't stop to ask to hear his reply as she was already pulling on his arms downstairs into the living room. He sat on the dining table just outside the kitchen as a plate was served and ate in silence as Jezebel who was now sitting opposite, staring at him while he ate not really saying anything. She told him that she sent a letter to the manor informing of his safety. He nodded. The hours went by and soon it was dinner.

"Um…." Jezebel sat unnoticed. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Oh. Hm?" This girl really confused him at times, she can be so cheerful and ditsy at time then suddenly, her attitude can take a 180 changed in a matter of seconds.

"Where's S-Sebastian?" He asked trying to be casual.

"Upstairs somewhere, I think."

'So he's here…'

The next couple days was the same, he eventually found out that it was Sebastian that left him the tea in the morning. He also found that Sebastian had indeed taken care of her for the over 10 years as well, though there wasn't any contract involved. This had confused the Earl greatly; the demon didn't care about any human so why would he stay with her? The more he thought about it, the more scared he got as he turned his thoughts towards Sebastian. Would the demon leave him and stay here from now on? He had asked about why Sebastian end up leaving, to find that he didn't, not willingly at least. She had made up an excuse and ran away before he had time to notice of her plans. Since the island was not charted, he didn't know where to find her. This upset Ciel as he realised that Sebastian was only with him because he had thought that he wasn't able to find Jezebel anymore. His thoughts grew restless as he let it sink in, Sebastian would not come back to him. Even if he didn't order him away, he would still leave…

That night, when silence had surrounded the house, he decided to leave. Calmly, he got out of bed and grabbed his clothes, putting it on the best he could and left the house. His mind blank as he just ran trying to find where he had came from when he saw the familiar looking forest and head towards that direction. Quietly he crept through the gloomy woodland, being alert of any other being as he wandered. His attention was caught on the dark silhouette of the mansion and headed towards the bush area that he remembered from the first night.

Discovering the pathway again, he let himself slip in and ran as fast as he could towards the exits. It didn't take him as long as he opened the floorboards and looked to see if anyone was in the front. There wasn't. Slowly he walked towards the doors, unlocked it and ran out. He left the street wondering as he tried to figure out what the best step to take was, trying to find a way home.

'There's no way I can get to the next town by myself.'

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice a shadow following him closely from behind. Taking a turn on his right, he decided that it would be best to find somewhere to telephone someone at the manor. But before he could even comprehend the situation, he was suddenly stopped as someone grabbed him from behind. Struggling as best he could, he lashed out, trying to get free but it was useless as his mind blanked, his consciousness being drained from him, movement stilled. The apprehender smiled an eerie smile as he dragged the body of the now unresponsive boy through the empty streets.

* * *

Didn't really know what to call this chapter since it was just a random chapter.

I think its also a little rushed. Though the beginning was a little slow so I wanted to get this part over with to start off the next part.

R&R are loved. =)


	9. Chapter 9: Memory Loss

Going with the flow for this chapter, I'm not sure where this is leading to now since I end up not following what I wrote in my plans. A little shorter than the previous chapters.

Claude and Alois appears! I know it's a little rushed and really choppy but my brain had been used up.

Slight relation to the Second Season episode 7.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Memory Loss**

"Young Master, it's time to get up." Ciel turned ignoring the unfamiliar voices.

"He's here! He's here! He's here! Ciel Phantomhive!" This came from another voice, a higher pitch than the first one though he still didn't know who it was. Slowly getting up, he saw two figures that he didn't recognise. One of them was a man clad in black, a butler, wearing glasses while the one was a boy, no older than he was. The boy had blonde hair and clear blue eyes. He wore a burgundy over coat over his green vest and white shirt and shorts to match. He looked around at his surrounding which were all unfamiliar to him.

"Who...are you?" Ciel thought for a moment. "Who…am I? Where is this?"

It was the man in black that had answered.

"My name is Claude; I am the Trancy's butler. This is the Trancy's manor. And you," gesturing to him, "are the heir of the Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive."

"C…iel…Phantom…hive," testing out his word as he tries to remember his own name, "why am I here?" He asked, this time is was the blonde boy that had spoke up.

"We found you on the streets while we went passed; you were lied to but your oh-so-perfect butler." He said in a sing-a-long voice but there was a sinister look about his smile. "You were upset and it seems like you fainted. You don't…remember anything?" The boy asked still holding on to that same smile.

"…No." The mention of the word butler brought some unwanted feeling but he pushed it aside as he stared at the two in front of him. Something was not quite right. He did not remember these two, but there was something about them that made him think he should have. He tried to rack his brains trying to recall the incident but with no luck.

The day went on, Claude tended to his every need, getting him dressed and ready for the day. Somehow these routine was so familiar to him as something kept nagging on his mind, but still, he did not remember, much to the delights of the Trancy's butler. Though somehow as the routine continued, he would always get a weird vibe from the butler; every time he looked at him, he would seem like a predator eyeing its prey. Unknown to him, the real thoughts going on in the mind of the Trancy butler as he recalled the match between Ciel and his…master.

_During the fight between him and Sebastian, their two masters had left into the manor. Ciel had challenge Alois to a duel, while he and Sebastian had their match, Ciel and Alois were also busy with theirs. As the battle went on, Sebastian had became trapped in his strings of web._

"_The Spider's thread of a Trancy can even cut through steel." He informed as he jumped onto the thread as he walked along it over to Sebastian._

"_If you dare move, your head will be cut off." He made a gesture of his head being chopped off as he told him._

"_Sebastian…Michaelis. This will be the end." He said as he jumped giving him extra height as he dropped with the sword in hand but stopped just in front of Sebastian's face as they heard the fight between the two masters._

"_Young Master!" Sebastian murmured._

_The two butlers rushed in just as Ciel stabbed Alois in the stomach, Alois cried for help but Ciel yelled._

"_Don't come Sebastian! Until I kill this guy." He had stood frozen, even with a demon by his side; he still chooses to do whatever he can to take revenge with his own hands. That was something not many humans were able to do._

_That was something that had attracted his to Ciel Phantomhive. From the moment he had tasted this boy's blood, he could think of no other._

_This boy who knew of blood, death and darkness, yet the soul was still pure, complete and white._

While he look served him, remembering the taste of his blood, it made him want to forget all the aesthetic of a demon and kill him right here, right now. But he held back, focusing on the matter at hand. After that day, his daily life went by as a daze as he helped his wounded master, ashamed from his petty pleas and cries just like any other human he had met. Ciel was different. This had made it more worth the trouble as he laid out his plans to take his own revenge on Sebastian.

Back at the island, concern had erupted as Sebastian went out frantically searching for his young master but to no avail, heading back to the house, Jez was there standing, with a worried look.

"Did you find him?" He sighed.

"No…He doesn't seem to be on the island at all."

This caused Jez to frown. "I called the manor but one of the maid said she hadn't heard from him."

"Where could he have gone?"

"Could he have gotten kidnapped on his way home?" She suggested. "Ohh, I should have stayed with him." At the suggestion, he thought of something.

"I think I may know where he is." He reluctantly explained to her about the Trancy family and of Claude identity as a demon although not letting in any more information than necessary. Although she didn't seem to notice.

"So you think they might have taken him with them?"

"I believe so. But I will go just to make sure." With that, he disappeared, making his way to the Trancy's manor as fast as his demon speed could take him.

Ciel sat in the garden as he watches the triplets and the maid continue their daily routine, sipping his cup of tea, his eyes caught onto the white rose bush. A memory flash by of a happy blonde with a straw hat who was now crying as he was being lectured by another man, though his face was a blur. He sighed. He didn't know what was going on. His instincts was telling him to leave, that they are lying to him, however when they mentioned his butler, his heart clenched making him unable to breathe. He refused any services from the Trancy's butler since he started to feel weird whenever he was around; the way he kept a watch on him was unnerving and bothered him.

In the front of the manor, Sebastian stood face-to-face with none other than Claude as he confronted him.

"Ah, Sebastian."

"Claude."

"What bring you here?"

"I've come to collect my master, Ciel Phantomhive. He is here isn't he?" He eyed Claude who just gave him a smile.

"Why yes he is. Although you are unable to see him." Sebastian frowned.

"I beg your pardon but I think that for him to –"

"Decided? Hm? Didn't he already decide? A butler must uphold his masters every demand." Sebastian flinched. He was right; it wasn't like he could walk up to Ciel just like that. Not especially that Ciel ordered him to stay away.

'Damnit!' Weren't there any loopholes he could use? But unfortunately, he could not see any.

"Well, then. If you would excuse me. I have _dinner_ to attend to." He gave Sebastian one last victory smile before turning back and heading into the house leaving Sebastian standing there, his aura darkening. Slowly, he made his way back to Jez's place, his mind thinking of the many ways he would kill Claude if anything were to happen to his beloved Ciel.

Claude was back in the manor, still with a triumphant smile as he remembered the look on Sebastian's face.

"Claude! You're late!" Alois screamed interrupting his wondrous mood. He looked at the boy, disgusted.

"My apologies, your highness. There was a slight…disturbance outside just now." He replied, though there was a slight strain to his voice

"I don't care! It's your job to take care of it _and_ make sure you're on time. Afterall, we have a special guess today. Understand?"

"Yes, you highness." Claude bowed and turned to lay out the food in front of the two young masters. The day finishes without delay as the two boys was gotten ready for bed.

The morning came quickly but something was about to happen that no one could have known. After break fast, just Ciel was about to go back to his room, they were stopped by someone who came running towards them, dressed in a long blue coat, she seemed so familiar to the Earl but he still couldn't quite recall her much.

"Ciel!" Behind her was Hannah who tried to stop her but failed as she now stood in front of the Earl who now had one hand clutched to his chest.

'Who is she? Why do I feel so empty?'

"Ciel…please come back. Sebastian told me that you were here…"

'Sebastian?' He knows this person, but how?

"Excuse me, but you are trespassing, I would have to insist that you leave." Claude stepped in, holding onto her arm, trying to drag her out. She struggled and tripped in the process taking a vase over with her. The glass shattered with her landing in the now broken shards cutting into her skin.

Then everything went by so fast. Claude's expression changed as he breathed in the now blood infused air. His eyes glowed a deep red.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?"

Jez tried to sit up holding her left arm and the blood poured out from the wound.

"Looks like we have a Seiran here." Ciel could only stand there staring as the scene unfold.

* * *

Ciel: I don't get it. Why did I lose my memory?

Me: Ummm….You were too shocked at the realisation that Sebastian may stay with Jezebel that you couldn't take it and lost your memory? hehheh –Sweatdrop-

Ciel: ¬.¬

Me: Anyway -coughs- Sebastian, why was the Trancy's the first thing you thought of?

Sebastian: Because I don't like them. (Smiles)

Me and Ciel: -_-;;

A little warning to those that actually like Alois and Claude: I don't like them. =) Just a warning.

Is there too much going on?

R&R


	10. Chapter 10: Accusation

I don't really get the paragraphing here, I think changing to ½ or ¾ view can help to see the paragraphs better. Though you probably knew this already. =P

* * *

Chapter 10: Accusation

Thousands of years ago, human had lived in peace with the earth and its splendid creatures. The mainland was made of pure beauty; trees that grew to the sky leaning over creating a wonderful canopy over the small village. Flowers of every kind bloom stunningly under sunlight, everything was breathtaking. The animals lived freely together with people taking care of each other. But all that would likely to change tonight.

The leaders of the villagers harnesses a powerful sorcery; they protected the island and its inhabitants from danger and keeping order. Tonight was a special night, tribute to their family, a festival was held where they planned to hold the greatest demonstration tonight at midnight. One that would change their way of life. Now if only they knew what really would happen. The villagers spent the entire day working of the decorations, attending to all areas making it the best night as they did every year. Lights were hung around the buildings, with sequences of decorations and lantern seen everywhere you look; all to prepare for tonight's event. Excitement was the only emotion on the mainland. In one the village houses off the coast were the leaders, sitting there and making their own preparations.

As the sun set, the light lit up beautifully creating a extraordinary scenery, crowds of people gathering at near the river bank waiting for the performance. Suddenly the light went out drowning them in complete darkness, before anyone could react, two rows of light indicating a path. At the end of the path, three hooded figures stood.

"There they are!" excited screams were heard from their audience.

The hooded figures walked slowly, with the main leader in front of the other two, who were holding three fake dolls. The path lead up to the edge of the river bank and into the middle of the river where, a circle of light shone, in the circle, was a five pointed star. A pentagram.

"Everyone!" One of the two at the back had shouted. A male voice. The audience was quiet as they listen intently.

"We will now, start our demonstrations. We will use these dolls and call upon the spirit to take form into these doll, they will be strong. Fast. Cunning. They will be the protectors of this island." Cheers and claps were heard from the crowds.

The three leaders carried the dolls on a small rowing boat, rowing them across the river into the centre of the circle. Once in the circle, they dropped the dolls in the centre before coming bank on to the river bank. The three of them then stood, side by side along the ledge as they chanted words unknown to the crowd. The light of the circle had turned from yellow to green and then to a reddish purple. Gasps were heard as the dolls that were thrown in were now floating on the surface of the water; suddenly the sky was tinted red as the doll slowly took form of a creature they never seen before taking in the form of a human being. The one on the left was took form of a male with short brown hair, the middle which was also male had a longer and darker hair and the third was female having long blonde hair that went past her waist. They were dressed in completely black clothing, though there was a slight difference between the three; the left male had an overall weaved in an intricate pattern, almost webbed like. The one in the middle had a feathered sideward cloak and finally the female had a snakelike dress which cling onto her body. The three of them were pale but looked like angels, perfectly sculpted as if a piece of artwork; each of them had eyes red like ruby as they stared at the witnessing audience that were now silence from anxiousness and the exhilaration. The stares continued as the three 'dolls' walked across the water towards them stopping just in front of the leaders kneeling. Applause erupted as the event progresses and the night drawing to a close.

Over the next few days, the 'dolls' stayed with the leaders, following them every where they went. They smiled every time they walk pass people, helping around the village with their worry, though not many people were happy being assisted by a living doll. Later on that day, the leaders were called out on another animal killing around the outskirts of town, the animal had been ripped to piece, just as before, with claw-marks all over.

It wasn't the first time, a piece had been discovered near one of the village houses where the children were playing a couple days before. This had caused some disturbance amongst the villagers as this had started the day after the festival, rumours had spread that it was the 'dolls' that had did it though no evidence were made known. This had caused some irritation among the three dolls, though they were a creation, they could still feel and being accused was not pleasant, though they dismiss it as they carried on with their life hoping to find evidence to clear their accusation.

The leaders would be called and an investigation was launched, they asked the dolls to investigate and see if they find anything suspicious which they found none. Eventually, as the killings got worst, even the leaders had begun to grow suspicious; each case that was carried out by the dolls had come back with nothing. A thought had past their mind on whether instead of creating a media for protection; they had invited a greater darkness into the world. This thought didn't go unnoticed as the three could sense the change in attitude towards them. The leaders had end up asking them to stay in and "protect" the house.

"What are we going to do?" One of the male, Arachne, had asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Replied the female.

"Have you not seen their stares! They think that it's _us_ that have been killing those animals!" The other two sat in silence, knowing that only the truth had been said.

"I'm sure…that when this is over, they will understand." The raven spoke up.

"Ugh." Was the only reply as he went to his bed and laid, facing away from them.

The morning came, the three of them woke to a chaotic noise just outside the house. The three of them looked around, as they looked out the window they saw the villagers with the leaders standing in front, their faces carried a range of emotion they seen before; worry, fear and anger. This confused the trio as they stepped outside to see what was going on; upon opening the door, before words were spoken, they felt rocks being thrown at them.

Screams and shouts of, "Demons!" and "Kill them!" were heard across the crowd. They had no choice but to run to avoid the objects thrown at them, they had reached the river bank before turning around; they saw the villagers crowding around them. The main leader of the group, Alaric Seiran took a step forward, "I just want to ask one thing." He had a look of despair as he continued.

"Was the killing your doing?" He looked at the trio with accusing eyes, they looked at each other with a frown as the female replied, "We did not kill those animals sire."

"I am not talking about the animals!" This had confused them as they tried to figure out what was going on.

"Did you, or did you not kill a member of the village, a boy no older than 15 at that." Their eyes widen.

"We didn't! We would nev-"

"Lies!" One of the villagers shouted, "Rosary said she saw them! It had to be them!" Murmurs and shouting were heard; some started to throw stones once again.

"We didn't! Honest!"

"They must be destroyed!" The villagers walked closer as they tried to apprehend the fiends. Struggling, they could not get loose not unless they were to harm these people, which they did not want. Trying to plea that they were innocent, but their voices were drowned by the angry mob of people.

"Enough!" Arachne, who was beside them push the villagers back with all his strength as they flew hitting on each others and on the trees knocking them unconscious. His eyes widen.

"Archane!" He looked at the pair.

"I didn't mean do it on purpose!" Using this abide time, they slipped away from the villagers.

Hiding in the shadows, they listen for any signs of people.

"So what are we to do now?"

"There must be a mistake! We did do anything wrong!" Arachne yelled.

"Someone said that Rosary saw us. If we can get to her and explain, maybe she will listen." The raven suggested.

"But where would she be? I couldn't see her just now." The female, Belinda was in hysteria as she spoke.

"We'll split up, whoever gets to her first will explain and then get her to explain to everyone." They nodded and separated in search for Rosary, the third of the three leaders.

Later on in the evening, the raven, Bertram met up with Arachne, neither of them had found her. They seem to have not seen Belinda either.

"Have you seen Belinda?"

"No." Came the reply.

Suddenly a scream was heard near the banks of the river. The two rushed as fast as they could, pushing pass the villagers, they saw her lifeless body, covered in blood, next to her was another body, one of the villagers. Alaric had a knife made of bloodstone and carnelian in his hand covered in blood. The two of them stared lifelessly as the villager now gathered, trying to withhold them, binding their arms and tying them to the wooden stake. Rosary finished off clearing the platform as the other two went to gather items they need, ready to destroy them.

"Rosary, please. Listen to us; we didn't have anything to do with the killings." The raven eyed their female comrade as she too was place beside them. Rosary smiled.

"I know." Arachne who had his eyes fixed on Belinda was now staring at the girl in front of them. Their eyes focused in on the teethes, no fangs, as she smiled.

"It…was you?" Arachne spoke quietly, his anger flaring up as he spoke.

"Of course." She looked behind her to make sure no one was listening to their little conversation.

"Why?" This time it was the raven that spoke.

"I needed, no, wanted to find a way to reach immortality. Though Alaric and Cedric didn't seem to agree, so I did it in secret, luckily for me that someone else was to blame for all the…misfortunes." She looked at Belinda's lifeless body again.

"Shame the girl had to see me just then." This time Bertram's eyes glowered, as his anger also rose.

"YOU!" In an instant, both Bertram and Arachne used all their force to free themselves launching at her before she could react sinking their teethes into her.

"Rose!" Cedric called out running towards them but it was too late. Scream were heard as the villager started running, but Bertram and Arachne were not going to let them go. They were too lost in their anger to care. They realised, that taking the souls had made them stronger, especially those that created them. From then they made an oath, that they will never forget this incident, they will make everyone pay. But it was no fun just to kill people; they would make people suffer of their own darkness before taking their soul away, making them plea for their life.

* * *

This was probably one of the hardest to write since I always imagine this differently every time.

Note: I created this story from a dream I had (Actually, it was because of Kuroshitsuji that I had this dream. xD), I only remembered the pentagram in the river with three figure above it and the weird killings and a few…bits of conversation (I always have the weirdest dreams…) so I tried to fill in the details as best I could and hopefully it will make sense. xD

Other Notes:

Bloodstone: related to 'crucifixion'

Carnelian: Increase physical power and abilities

(Closest ones I could find.)

R&R =)


	11. Chapter 11: Past

Some action, though it's not very good.

Ok…Claude is way of character. But he's kind of weird anyway so um. Yeah… (Reminder: I don't like Claude. Actually I tried to wipe him out of my memory so I don't really remember his character all that much anyway. Apart from the weird faces in episode 10(?). lol xD)

I also noticed that Ciel gets a little OOC as well. .;

* * *

**Chapter 11: Past**

Ciel stared, listening as the butler recalled the past. It was completely different to what traditions had said about demons. He couldn't believe his ears as he stood there.

'Demon?' He didn't seem surprise to hear the word as if he had known all along, his head throbbed as he try to remember himself. An image of the raven butler came to his mind making his head hurt more.

Claude had a menace look on his face as he remembered something else.

"Hmm…a Seiran. Now I'm confused... Why did Sebastian keep you alive for so long? Why did he go against his own comrade to protect you!" His voice rose slightly as he said the last part.

The girl stayed quiet but stood up, her face tense, as she tried to stop the bleeding.

'Sebastian?' Ciel felt the familiarity from the name again.

"It was your family that killed us. Do you even remember those that you slaughtered?" He laughed. "You wouldn't would you, not that we do either."

Jez jaws tightened. He raised an eyebrow.

"What? Isn't it what you humans taught us? To not care who we take advantage of."

"You wouldn't know what it feels like to lose someone close to you." He thought about it for a moment and smiled. His voice changed to a lighter, sweeter pitch as he continued.

"Hmm. Wait, do you?" She flinched.

"Clarissia Seiran…and Lyler Adan was it? Oh and little Kiera." Jez's eyes widen, her breathe increased its pace as he spoke each name with emphasis.

"And your other relatives who died. How was it they died again?" Jezebel was now hyperventilating as her eyes closed trying to not think about her family.

Ciel could see the pain written across her face.

'Stop…' He wanted to shout out, but he couldn't get his voice to work.

Claude stood with a triumphant smirk, closing in of the frail-looking girl.

"Your _Sebastian_ had killed someone important to me. Someone that should have been important to him, his comrade. His _brother_." He spat out with much fury.

"An eye for an eye. I wanted to kill the most important person to him." His eyes glanced over at Ciel and then back to Jezebel again.

"But, a little extra wouldn't hurt. And I bet you taste…just divine." The thought made his eyes redder than before as he took his position.

In just an instant, he launched at Jezebel, but she moved out of the way just in time, only to fall again onto the hard floor making her arm bleed even more.

"Ugh." She winced. Claude turned and again got himself ready for another attack.

"Look out!" Ciel had shouted out. Just as the demon was about to hit her, he felt something crash into him. Ciel, without thinking, had taken a vase that was near-by and threw it at him, getting a lucky hit. Without a second thought, he went over to where Jezebel was and pulled the girl up, both of them now running towards the back garden. If they could just get outside, maybe…But there was no way that they were able to escape a demon's speed, in a split second, Claude was in front of them, stopping them in their tracks. He lifted his right hand, adjusting his glasses as if nothing unusual was happening, he didn't even look like he was fighting. However, with one flick of a wrist, one of the chairs from the garden flew past and hit Ciel right onto his side sending him flying into the rose bush.

"Ahg!"

"Ciel!" Jez called out to him making her way towards him to check if he was alright.

Immediately, Claude snapped his fingers and within a matter of seconds, a group of spiders assembled beside his feet. Jezebel's eyes went wide as she noticed, her hand clutched on to Ciel tighter; she had never been a fan of the thing, though the reasons were unknown. She couldn't breathe properly every time she comes face-to-face with one. Her legs trembled slowly sagging to the ground whimpering. Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulders, turning her around and pulling her out f her daze.

"Come on! Quickly!" Ciel pulled her and ran opposite to where the spiders was, which was quickly on their tail.

'Why am I doing this?' He wondered, suddenly recollections of a conversation came to mind.

"_What were you doing there?"_

"_I was just…I…I don't know. I- I just…"_

"_Sebastian has been here."_

"_He was worried about you, even though he tried to hide it." _

"_Yeah, right."_

He had remembered talking to this girl. Everything was pointing towards this Sebastian person. He recalled the gentle hand on his forehead as he slept.

'Who was he?' Why did it make his heart ache every time he thought about him? What had _happened_?

His thoughts were cut off as he heard a crash; Ciel and Jezebel turned to see that the table that was in the garden earlier this afternoon had been crushed, in place of Claude was a huge spider. Ciel heard a gasp from the girl beside him, followed by another whimper.

Looking at the beast, Jezebel recalled something that was at the back of her mind; she had seen this somewhere before, it was something that she had been trying to push it out of her mind, trying to forget. But right now, the memories came back clearly.

-12 years ago-

"Hey wait!" The 12 year old girl yelled. She had followed her cousins up to the top of the cliff where they played.

"Mama said we're not allowed here." She said quietly to her cousins whom are just ignoring her. She sat on the big rock close to the ledge watching as the guys play football, laughing and squabbling when the ball went into the goal. Yawning she started wondering around, on her trek she saw some flowers.

'Mama might like these.' She thought as she ran off, picking the flowers of all different colours but there was one colour she was missing. Walking around a little more, she saw one just on the side of the ledge on the cliff. Thinking she could reach it, she placed the flowers she had picked on the ground while she climbed up, stretching her arms out to grab the flower.

'Just a little more…' She place one leg forward onto a rock that was sticking out of the wall for a further length.

"Yay!" She smiled, putting the flower into her pocket. She leaned her weight on the side trying to steady herself as she tried to climb back down but as she did, the sudden weight caused the rock to crumble and fall, taking the girl along.

"Oww…" The little girl cried as she tried to stand up. She had twisted her leg when she had fallen, it was a good thing that the ledge wasn't very high otherwise who know what might have happened to her. She looked around at her surrounding trying to see if there was anyone that could help her. Instead, all she saw was that there was a lake in front of her; the waters sparkle as the sun shone making it look startling. Around the lake, there were trees hanging over part of the river making the scene look like something that had came from a fairy tale.

Disappointingly, she had noted that apart from the cliff she fell from, she did not know how to get home from where she was and with her ankle in pain there was no way she would be able to climb back up; she sat there in futile, wondering if anyone would hear her if she shouted. Wondering if anyone had even noticed she was gone.

A noise was suddenly heard on the left side of the where she had fallen, there were bushes along the side of the cliff but behind it hiding in its shadows was a small cave. She stared trying to figure what to do. What if it was some kind of animal? There was no way she would be able to run. Looking around the floor, she naively picked up a stick nearby and held it close. A minute later, someone came out; she noticed it was a person, male with short hair dressed in black clothing. However, there was something strange about him, his eyes glowed red.

'Just like Sebby…' She thought, but there was still some uneasiness inside her, especially when he came closer.

"Why hello there, little girl. What are you doing way out here?" He smile, but there was nothing pleasant in that smile. As he came closer, she tried to shuffle back, clutching the stick tighter with both hands. In a split second the man had pounced on her, making her scream in pain as he bitten her. It was then that a figure flashed by, grabbing the man off of the girl and threw him to the far side making him collide with the tree in a 'thump'. He crouched down, examining the wound, the girl held it tightly, clearly in a lot of pain. The blood that ran out was black, soaking her indigo jacket and on to the floor.

'Poison?' He tears out a piece of his shirt and wrapping the wound up as he held her in his arms.

"Sebby…" She grabbed on to his shirt, crying as he held her closer to him. He tried to carry the girl and get her to safety but stopped as he saw the man had already stood up, coming closer to the both of them. The 13 year old Sebastian placed her against the cliff standing in front of her, his eye widen when he noticed who it was. The man hadn't change much he wore the same webbed like cloak he had on all those years ago.

"A…rach…ne?" This was going to be a problem. Jezebel had no idea what he was, but there was no way that he can fight with this person like this.

"Please leave." His eyes nervously glanced back towards the girl.

"I will…talk to you afterwards." He tried to reason with his old comrade. Arachne eyes narrowed, not understanding why he was siding with _them_.

"No." His webbed cloaked changed, merging in with his skin and taking shape of eight legs, his jaws split and was replaced by two razor sharp claws. It looked like a giant spider, twice the size of Sebastian, on top of its head was a faded star. Sebastian's jaw clenched.

"S-Sebastian…" Her voice was weak. He turned to see that her body was now weakly sprawled on the floor. Her eyes lay fixed onto the creature in front of her, weakly trying to curl into a ball to protect herself as she witnessed the change.

'Jez! Damnit!' It was not long after that that she had lost her consciousness.

That day she had tried to forget everything because of that incident; she pushed everything to the back of her mind, shutting off the frightful images she saw, locking it away in the back of her mind. The only reminder was that when ever she saw spiders, she would get scared, though she didn't remember why, or at least, she didn't _try_ to remember why.

But now she did, though remembering why she was afraid just made it worst as she trembled uncontrollably. Ciel stood watching beside her also in fear as all hopes seem lost. How were they supposed to get away from that!

The spider lifted one of its huge legs and came in for the final blow. His eyes could clearly see it as if it was in slow motion taking in every detail of the incoming strike. All of a sudden, his mind blanked as he yelled out into the open the first thing that came to his lips.

"Sebastian! I order you to save us now!" The legs of the spider stopped just inches away from Jez and the Earl who were now both on the floor, both trembling under the shadow of the beast, their eyes closed.

Slowly, looking up they could make out a familiar butler shielding them from the attack.

"I sorry I'm late, Young Master, My Lady. I hope you are not hurt." He smiles his usual smile at Ciel who had now remembered everything.

* * *

I keep having to stop myself from putting stuff like 'the butler that we all adored' or like Claude's 'creepy' face. xP

Note: I changed the name to Sebby since I wasn't sure whether a three year old could say 'Sebastian' properly. So she may have shorten it, which she would then call him by that name ever since. ^^;

The spider thing was similar to another dream I had a long time ago except those had dragons and lions/tiger in them. Yeah…There are quite a few bits in the story that had been dreams which I had tweaked a little. –Coughs-

Almost done.


	12. Chapter 12: Rescue

Slight relation to the final episode of season I.

Warning: A very sucky battle scene…

* * *

**Chapter 12: Rescue**

"Sssssss…Sebastian!" Claude hissed as he put more pressure on his leg trying to crush Sebastian that was underneath him but Sebastian had let go and moved to the side.

"Hmm…I thought that pentagram looked familiar." His eyes went up to the faded marking on the spider's head.

"Arachne had the same one." He recalled, remembering the night he had to fight him.

Jez had past out that day with Arachne and him facing each other. Sebastian released his form as they stood there eyeing one another, neither one of them moving. Neither one of that had wanted to fight each other. Sure, they had fought playfully before, trying to find out who was strongest but this was serious. This would end up being a fight to the death.

"Get out of the way." Arachne had warned. "She is one of them!" Sebastian did not move.

"She's different." He tried to convince his opponent, after all, they had been on the same side once.

"They are all the same!" He growled as he mentioned it. "Do you not _remember_ how Belinda _died_ that night! _They_ killed her!" Sebastian flinched as his memories came flooding back. Of course, he remembered. The past was not something he would let die and it's not like he would stop his vengeance just because a couple of them were different, but he just can't let this girl die. Not right now. Not like this. He had come to care for the girl; she had the purest heart out of all humans. She and her parents were both so kind to him, that he almost forgot what it felt like, to be accepted. If he even felt that before, recalling the untrusting eyes of the villagers as he helped them. No, he had never been accepted anywhere. _They_ were never accepted anywhere before.

"Bertram!" He looked up at Arachne again making his resolve.

"No."

"Then die!" With that, the battle commenced as Arachne launched himself at Sebastian who stood to take the blow not forgetting that Jezebel was behind him. He wasn't going to let him hurt her.

Slowly, he pushed the beast back and kicked him, knocking him backwards. Jumping, he swung his arm out; black feathers that were sharp as knives appear, shooting them at the arachnid who dodged to the side.

"You forget that I will always be faster than you, Bertram." He said triumphantly as he spit poisonous web out at Sebastian hitting him as he fell onto the water's surface.

He turned back to the child, walking slowly towards her gleaming, closing the gap between them. He paused in front of her, raising one of his legs, lifting it up over the unconscious child getting ready for the kill, dropping it down, but stopped just millimetres over from her chest, when a loud splash of water was heard behind him interrupting his intent. Sebastian was alive, though he knew that it wasn't enough to stop him, they were the first demons who lived for thousands of years and they were the strongest of all demons. There was no way that he would be stopped by such a minor attack.

"Heh!" He turned to face his former brother. "Still alive there?"

Apparently, he had used his featured cloak to shield him just on the last second before the poison had hit him.

"Of course." Came the reply as he aimed more feathers towards him unexpectedly, he did not have time to dodge them completely but he made sure it didn't hit his vital spots.

"Ha! You should rethink your battle plans Bertram; you're never going to win like that!" The two engaged in a hit and miss battle, each aiming for a death blow but failing as both had dodged completely of each other's attack.

"What's the matter _Sebastian_? She going to die if you don't do something fast. Haha! Although it's not like you could outrun me!" The spider laughed while Sebastian glared at the spider demon.

'Tsk,' He took a glance at the sleeping girl who was now panting for air.

'I need to hurry.' His thought interrupted as he was slammed against the tree.

"Oh _Sebastian._ Did siding with the humans made you weak? You had gotten stronger over the past thousand years just to go back to how it used to be?" The spider mocked him. "I'm sorry, but I must end this here. But don't worry; I will take _extra_ care of the girl in your place." He heard the spider demon laugh as he positioned himself for another poison attack but it didn't come. The legs of the spider wobbled and collapsed in on itself.

"Ugh!"

Sebastian smiled wiping the blood off his lips. "No. I can't out run you. But I can indeed _outsmart_ you." Arachne could suddenly feel his body get heavy.

"W-what?" Then he realised. "The feathers!"

"Yes, those were the feathers which you had inflicted poison on. I'm pretty sure that it should be running all over your system by now after all that movement."

"You!" He tried to stand up again but it was no use, the poison had already spread around his body.

The sun had died down, the moon taking over its place, the moonlight reflecting on the surface of the lake as Sebastian stood over the lifeless being. Slowly walking over to the still unconscious girl, he picked her up gently as he started making his way back to the house, not before he took one last glance behind him.

"Goodbye, old friend."

"You killed him…" Claude accused. "All for that…girl. That _human_." Claude cussed, attacking Sebastian again, but misses. Claude tried again with another fail. Sebastian suppressed a smirk as he continues dodging.

"There is no way that you, a newly born demon will be able to defeat me." He taunted making the other demon furious. However, his confident drained as he heard a voice from behind him.

"Sebastian. You really shouldn't be too full of yourself." Sebastian head snapped back at Ciel and Jez who was now captured by Hannah and the triplets, next to them stood Alois, arms folded across his chest.

'Ciel! Jez!'

"Claude! You better not lose! Finish him off!" Sebastian head turned back just as Claude hit him, this time actually sending him flying.

'Tsk' Claude did not wanted to be order by that pathetic brat anymore, there was no way he would lose anyway! His irritation was turned on Sebastian as he gave him another blow in the stomach.

"Sebastian!" Both Ciel and Jez had screamed as they watched.

Alois laughed. "Hmhmhm Hahaha! You see, Ciel, your butler is no match for my Claude." Ciel grinded his teeth and was about to retort when he saw his butler getting up making him sigh in relief. But that relief turn to concern as Claude attacked him again, although this time, Sebastian held his place under the weight of the spider. Alois grinned as Sebastian stance weakened slowly getting crushed by the spider. Both Ciel and Jezebel could do nothing but stare.

All of a sudden a scream was heard behind them, turning around, they saw Hannah holding her arm which was now bleeding.

"Sebastian!"

"Oi, Sebastian. What are you doing playing with that insect?"

"Mr Sebastian!"

Bard, Meirin and Finny had appeared, they were worried when Jezebel had called to see if the master had came home so the three of them went out searching. The search had leaded them here after hearing loud crashes and explosions, upon coming closer they had noticed that spider and that their beloved master was being held captive. They laid low, waiting for their chance to get a good shot, trying to help free the young master and the girl, who they figured to be the one who had called them.

Using this as his chance, Sebastian threw the unexpected spider aside, turning towards the boy as he pick him up, holding him in his right arm as his left slips around Jez's waist at he swiftly lifted the both of them up, taking them to a safer place.

"You're late." The Earl recollected himself.

"My apologies, Young Master, there was a minor setback." Ciel looked at Sebastian, his heart thumping in his chest as he noticed that he was only inches away from his face. He placed them both on the Trancy's manor's rooftop.

"My apologies again, My Lord and Lady. But if you would please close your eyes, and try to keep yourself alive, I will be done in 10 seconds."

Ciel looked at Claude who was now on his feet once again and looked back at Sebastian and nodded, closing his eye in the process. Jez took a glimpse at the spider again and shut her eyes tightly, her hand clenched into a ball.

Sebastian stop to look as his hands reached up to touch Ciel's cheeks and patted Jez's head before he headed off back to where Claude was still standing, slowly changing into his natural form. His skin darkening becoming black as coal; black feathers grew from under his skin wrapping itself around him into a cloak which was attached to his arms, glistening in the light. His hair grew longer cascading down his back; his eyes glowed redder than anyone ever seen. Meirin, Bard and Finny stopped and stare at the Sebastian that appeared in front of them. All their eyes widen at the recognition of the being.

The count begins.

One.

"You three! Go to the Young Master and stay with them while I take care of this." His voice had a slight acidity to its usual tone. Without any retorts, the three recompose themselves and headed to the roof of the manor still not believing their eyes.

Two.

Sebastian tuned back to Claude, Hannah, Alois and the triplets.

"Well then. My apologies, but this will have to be quick, I'm on a strict time limit." He smiled devilishly as he spoke.

Three.

The triplets were first to attack but were easily defeated them as Sebastian sliced them apart with his claws.

Four.

Next up was Hannah who rushed towards him, trying to attack him from behind while he was busy with the triplets.

Five.

But Sebastian turned within a split second grabbing onto her head.

Six.

_Crack_.

He turned his attention to the now shaking boy.

"Claude! Protect me! Claude!" His breathe quickened as he saw Claude making no attempt to rescue the boy. His head went back to Sebastian who was how hovering over him with a sly smirk.

Seven.

"Please, I beg you, No."

_Snap_

Eight.

Now, the final battle.

Claude who had stood by waiting, launched himself at the elder demon. Failed. His eyes wide as he turned to look at him.

Nine.

Sebastian held on to his smirk but his eyes darkening as took his position giving his final blow to the other demon ending the battle.

Ten.

There was now silence as Sebastian walked slowly over the corpse up to the Trancy manor where everyone was, the sky turning an orange red as the sun begins to set, ending the long day.

* * *

Hmm…Did I make Jez a little too useless? She's not suppose to be that useless, I didn't want her to overpower Ciel in the story (which I may have done in the last chapter) nor did I want to have her be fearless and ignore her fear just to help Ciel. After all, that Sebastian's job. =P


	13. Chapter End

Final Chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 13: End**

The two was taken back to the Phantomhive's manor with Sebastian attending to each of their wounds.

"It's getting late. We should get the both of you to bed." He stood taking Ciel to his bedroom where he got him ready for bed.

"Well, then good night, My Lord." He close the door leaving the Earl with his dreams as Sebastian lead Jezebel to one of the guest room which Ciel had kindly offered being the gentlemen he is, he couldn't just leave her with it being so late.

Ciel laid his head against the pillows thinking about what had happened the last couple weeks. Has it really been that long?

He thought about the first time he met Jezebel at the store, how Sebastian tried to chase her, how he end up finding her because of his dismissal that day. He remembered the talk at Jezebel's house and then Claude…

His mind wondered back to what Claude had said, about their past.

'So it was her family ancestors that created…the demons?' And Sebastian was one of the first ones. He frowned as there was a part that he couldn't figure out. Why did he protect Jezebel? Did he really know who she was? The questions went on but his mind was already slowly drifted off sinking deeper into slumber.

Meanwhile, Sebastian took Jez into the guest room which Meirin was preparing without any trouble surprisingly. The three servants did not mind about Sebastian being a demon, they had known that there was something inhuman about him although they had never once considered this. However, they knew he cared for the boy and would not bring any harm to him.

"Well then, My Lady I bid thee good night."

"Good night…"

"Have a good night rest, My Lady." Meirin bowed as both the maid and butler made their way out.

Jezebel sat on the bed quietly; her thoughts went back to what Claude had said,

"_You killed him…" Claude accused. "All for that…girl. That human."_

She remembered the creature from her past and sighed, all of this fight. Between humans and demon…was all because of her family. Her mind turned to what Claude had said about the past, it was completely different to what was past through the generations. Not like she had paid much attention to it. The only thing she remembered were.

_They killed so many of our people. They don't care at all, they carry no emotions. They are evil._ These were what the stories had past on through children to children.

An image of Rosary crossed her mind, beautiful curls and bright eyes smiling beautifully as she glided pass. Beautiful but deadly…And deceitful.

'Deceitful…That is what we are and that's probably all we'll ever will be.' She went over to the bathroom and turned the tap on, letting the water run filling the bathtub before she sank herself into the warm water, letting it loosen her muscles but being careful not to get her wounds wet.

When she was done, she slipped herself into bed as thoughts went through. Relationships between us humans and these so-called demons will not be solved anytime soon. But hopefully, she wished, that overtime that there will be more people that can look to understanding the demons. Maybe then that they can change the views of a demon, just like Ciel had, that…would…still…

She didn't finish as she also drifted off to sleep.

The next morning came quickly and Ciel had already made his decision, as he sat leaning against the bed frame. He was awake earlier than usual, even earlier than Sebastian, lost in thoughts about what his future holds. Suddenly, the door opened to a very surprised butler.

"Oh, Young Master? You are surprisingly early today." He said teasingly as he wheeled the trolley to its usual place and let light into the room as the curtain were pull back.

"Hmph!"

"Today, we will be having Earl Grey…" The morning ritual carried on as nothing had happened, but so much had already happened.

When the Earl finished his bath and dressed, he was taken to the dining room, there he saw Jezebel sitting at the table with the other servants around her as they talked.

Noticing his arrival, Jez smiled at him while the three servants saluted with Tanaka in the corner continuing to drink his tea.

"Don't you lot of work you should be doing?" Sebastian said sternly followed by 'Ah!' and 'Yes!' as the servant left the room in a hurry. Sebastian also left, leaving only Ciel and Jezebel in the room.

"Um…How's your arm?" Ciel said hesitating.

"It's fine. I'm use to this kind of thing." She replied, she noted that Ciel had been fidgeting uncomfortable in his chair rather distracted. "Is something the matter?" She tried to ask. But the Earl kept his usual rigid form.

"It's nothing." Silence filled the air making the boy a little bit uncomfortable.

"I..um…" Ciel started but was cut off as Sebastian came in with their breakfast placing pancakes with strawberries and cinnamon sauce in front of Ciel and a plate of spinach and mushroom omelette in front of Jezebel.

They ate in silences, Jez staring out the windows the entire time, while Sebastian stood seeing them through their meal.

'I should tell them, while Sebastian is still here as well…' His heart ached as he tried to speak but was interrupted again by Sebastian.

"My lady…Please finish your breakfast. You hardly ate anything!" The butler said sternly. He kept his mouth closed as he watched; Sebastian had never spoken like that to him out of place before, sure, occasionally he would tease him but not like this.

"But I did eat most of it!" She started to protest. Looking over at her plate, he realised she really didn't eat very much. It was then that he also noticed that she really was quite thin as her clothes hung rather loosely off of her.

"All of it." Sebastian looked firmly at the plate and then back to her again. She pouted but listened as she took back her fork and stabbed the omelette with a vengeance.

Breakfast went by without Ciel saying what he wanted to the pair. Jezebel had stayed at the Phantomhive a while, since Sebastian want to make sure that the wound she had wasn't too much of a problem before he let her home. Jezebel wondered around the mansion as she went to talk to the servant who seem to all like her, she wanted to help out but she had fell, crashed and dropped several things that Sebastian just made her go take a look at the garden. She was almost as bad as the other three, though Sebastian didn't seem to mind, much to Ciel's disappointment.

Lizzy had came round after knowing that he was back and was introduced to Jez as the three of them sat in the garden. It was mainly the girls having a conversation to themselves, something that involved clothes and 'cute'. Ciel rolled his eyes.

'What am I doing here?' He hadn't had a chance to get Jez and Sebastian alone to talk to them today at all! Tea came as per usual with cakes as they sat in the garden; the cake was beautifully decorated, it was round and had two layers with strawberry sauce sandwich in the middle. The sides were covered in coconut flakes with a strawberry and chocolate shaped pieces at the top. The day went by slowly much to Ciel's irritation as he had to sit through their girly talk. As dinner came, they were then moved back into the dining room while dinner was served, Ciel had kept an absent mind the whole time, occasionally, Lizzy would ask him if there was anything wrong which of course he denied, giving her his usual 'nothing's wrong' smile.

After dinner, Lizzy was taken home by her chauffeur. As Jezebel and Ciel made their way to the lounge, Jezebel had spoken up.

"Well, I think its time for me to get going as well. It's been a pleasure today." She bowed, then turning to Ciel, "I hope I have been disturbing you." She looks apologetically.

"You did no such thing." He tried to assure her. She bowed again.

"Thank you." She turned and headed out the manor.

"Wait!" Ciel called after her.

"I just wanted to say something to you, to both of you." Ciel look at Sebastian who kept a blank expression. He took a deep breath.

'Here goes.'

"Sebastian." Sebastian head tilted ever so slightly at his name mentioned.

"I know…how you've been trying to find Lady Jezebe-"

"Jez." Jez interrupted. "Just call me Jez." He nodded.

"I know how you've been trying to find…Jez." He looked onto the floor as he carried on.

"You can leave with her if you wish." At that Jez's and Sebastian frowned.

"What about the contract?" It was Jez who had asked.

"Ah, yes…About that." He turned to look at the butler, keeping his face firm.

"You are free to take my soul right now; after all I'm not really supposed to be alive." His thought went to the conversation on the coven where he was spare before he continued again. "My terms had already been completed." The both of them stare for what seemed like an eternity.

"What…ever bought this on, My Lord?" Sebastian had spoke confused at his master's reasons. Ciel turned his head towards the floor again as he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I know that you've must have been wanting to…go back to her…I knew…so…umm." Ciel had told himself that he wouldn't cry again, but the tears just didn't listen to him. Beside him Jez and Sebastian looked at him before glancing once again at each other, blinking.

Suddenly, a burst of laughter was heard from both Jezebel _and_ Sebastian. This had caught him completely off-guard. They are…laughing at him? Sebastian especially!

"Young Master, is _that_ what's been on your mind the entire time?" A hand was placed on his cheeks as he continued.

"That I would leave?" His voice was soft that it surprised the young boy.

"But…"

"You can be so silly, Ciel." Jezebel interrupted patting his head gently.

"I told you before right? That I will stay with you forever." He looked up at Sebastian again.

"Yes, I do love my dear Lady Jezebel." She pouted at the name.

"But I would never leave you…Ciel." Ciel could hear his heart jumped as he heard his name spoken. But just as he was going to explain, Meirin came running at them.

"Ah! Sebastian. These people just came in and-"

"Sis!" Two of them had called. There was another guy behind them, someone he hadn't seen when he was at Jezebel's house.

Her brothers came up hugging the surprised girl.

"Damian! Chiaki!" She turn her head towards the other guy as they loosen their grip turning to glare at Sebastian who just returned to them his usual smile. "Lou…" The guy slipped his arms around her waist as he pulled her close giving her a gentle hug.

"We was getting worried about you sis." One of the brothers said, though still glaring at Sebastian.

"I'm fin-"

"What's wrong with your arm?" Chiaki asked concerned as both brothers were now buzzing with alarm with Jezebel trying to calm them, which really wasn't helping.

Through the commotion that went on, Sebastian explained to Ciel about Jezebel and her family and the promise he made with her parents. Jezebel to him was almost like his sister and there was no way he would leave him. Ciel looked at Jezebel again.

"Won't you miss her if you stay?" He said, in his usual tone, after recomposing himself, though the red stained cheeks from the whole misunderstanding betrayed him.

"We can visit them from time to time. She won't disappear again like last time; I will make sure of it." From the corner of his eyes, he saw Jezebel frown and stuck her tongue out at him. After that, Jezebel went home with her brothers and Louis who was apparently _with_ her. It was clear outside as the night sky was brightly lit by the stars and the moon that hang high above them.

That night was the same as any night; Sebastian changed Ciel into his night shirt and tucked him into bed.

"Well, sleep tight, Ciel. It's been…a long day." He smiled as picked up the candle and turned to leave but was stop by a tug of his jacket by the tiny hands from under the covers.

"S-stay until I fall asleep."

Sebastian smile, a genuine smile as he replied. "Yes, My Lord." Before he sat on the bed next to the boy and blew the candles out.

That night as Ciel had slept, an image of Sebastian, Meirin, Bard, Finny, Tanaka appear but they weren't the only ones. Jezebel and her family were also there smiling at him, turning; he noticed two more pairs of eyes watching over him.

To which he returned with a smile of his own which was clearly seen on Ciel's sleeping face.

End.

* * *

Wow. This story was completely different to what I had in mind after half way through. xD

Hmm. First fanfic and it's 13 chapters long. xD

Though, there will be an "Extra" chapter coming soon!

I just realise apart from work Ciel doesn't do anything …So the only room I know are the bedroom, lounge (? One in the episode when you first meet Lau and Madam Red), Dining room (Or whatever you call it) and Pool room. Oh and Ciel's bathroom….That's about it.

R&R

Hmm…Spinach and mushroom omelette…I might try that sometimes.


	14. Extra

**Extra/Deleted scenes/Edits**

**I – His Butler: The Servants**

Somewhere in between Chapter 12: Rescue

_Ring. Ring. _The telephone went off.

Meirin ran to answer it knocking the vase down in the process.

"Ack!"

'I should clean that…' She turned to look for a broom.

_Ring. Ring._

"Ack, wait. No. Phone."

She stumbled across to where the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's Jezebel speaking; I was the one that sent the letter yesterday?"

"Ah! Yes!"

"Um. Did Ciel managed to get home?"

"Eh? The young master hasn't come home yet…"

"I see. Could you please give me a call when he does please?"

"Ah, yes. Sure!"

"Thanks" The line went dead.

'Is the master coming home?' Meirin thought absentmindedly as she stepped on the broken glass.

"Ack! Oh yes, the glass!" She ran to grab a broom to clean up the mess.

'Mustn't let the master see this!'

Later that day.

"Ne…I thought you said that the young master was coming home today…" Finny whined.

"Yea I even made dinner!" Bard spoke, behind him the once clean kitchen was now a mess with dirty dishes on the side, food spilled everywhere and part of the kitchen was completely black…

"Yea and I picked some of the master's favourite flowers!" Finny perked up.

In the back garden, the bushes were empty as Finny had picked _all_ the flowers, whilst half the garden had also wilted.

"Hmm. I don't know. Lady Jezebel said that he was." Meirin said, a little concerned. It had been hours since the call but still no signs of their young master.

"We should go look for him!" Finny suggest.

"It's better than sitting here." Bard agreed.

"Alright then, let's go!" Meirin joined leaving Tanaka sitting at the corner with his tea.

* * *

**II – His Butler: Copy**

Ciel glared at Jez.

Jez: What?

Ciel: Why do you keep copying me!

Jez frowned.

Jez: What do you mean?

Ciel: Look right here. Chapter 1 of His Butler: Wavering Feelings.

Jez read;

_Suddenly, just as Ciel stepped into the road, a car had came round the corner, realising this, he twisted around to step back onto the pavement but failing as he tried to move the wrong leg twisting and tripping over himself, falling in the middle of the road._

Jez: Yeah. What about it?

Ciel: Now read here, Chapter 11.

Jez read;

"_Oww…" The little girl cried as she tried to stand up. She had twisted her leg when she had fallen; it was a good thing that the ledge wasn't very high otherwise who know what might have happened to her._

Jez still didn't see the point.

Ciel: You copied me! I twisted my leg in chapter 1, and then you went and twist your leg in chapter 11!

Jez: That was just a coincidence!

Ciel: Oh yea? Ok then, read these two, chapter 6 and chapter 9.

Chapter 6 –

_All of a sudden, his arms were holding in front as he tripped and landed, with his shoulders meeting the edge of the table. _

"_Oww…" He looked over and saw some of the floor boards loose. He tried to get up to get a closer look. "Ugh." Moving, he notice the throb in his shoulders, rubbing it, he continued closer._

Chapter 9 –

_The glass shattered with her landing in the now broken shards cutting into her skin._

_The girl stayed quiet but stood up, her face tense, as she tried to stop the bleeding._

Ciel: See! You copied me!

Jez: But Chapter 6 and 9 have no relation! It doesn't even say where I cut myself!

Ciel: Everybody would probably think that you cut you arm!

Jez pouted.

Sebastian, who wondered what the noise was about, had walked in, to an annoyed looking Ciel and pouting Jezebel.

Sebastian: What is going on here?

Ciel showed him the chapters.

Ciel: She copied me!

Sebastian read.

Sebastian: I don't see any relation.

Ciel: There is! I had twisted my leg then she twisted hers. Then I fell and hurt my shoulders and she fell and hurt hers!

Sebastian: I believe that Lady Jezebel had twisted her leg before you did, my lord, since it did happen 12 years ago.

This time it was Ciel's turn to pout while Jez stuck her tongue out in triumph.

Ciel: Well how about the second one!

Sebastian: Hmm. Interesting thought but if I may direct you to this, chapter 2.

_Rustling sound were heard as the men brush past the branches and bushes to search for the raven haired child as he ran, holding on to his left arm trying to keep the blood from dripping onto the floor and leading his enemies to his side._

Sebastian: If you must insist, then I'd say that you both copied me in that sense.

Ciel and Jez: We did not!

This time they both glared at the butler who had a smirk on his face.

Ciel/Jez: I want something sweet. /I want a cup of coffee!

They both said irritated that their butler would even consider that they would copy him.

Sebastian: Young Master, My lady, it was almost time for din-

Ciel and Jez: _That's an order__!_

_

* * *

_

**III - His Butler: Embarrassing Pictures**

"Hey Sebastian, is this you?" Ciel showed him a picture from one of Jez's photo album. In the picture stood a 3 year old Jez in a pink ruffled dress, hair tied into two pig-tails, holding a stuff black teddy bear. Beside her stood a very displeased 4 year old boy with raven hair, he wore a white shirt and jeans, his head turned away from the camera.

"Yes, that was when I just came to the Seiran's" Sebastian relied, as he placed the tea in front of his master.

"Hmm." Ciel answered unemotionally.

Ciel turned the page…and sweat-dropped. He coughed fighting back the urge to laugh.

"Hm? Is something wrong, my Lord?"

"Sebastian" He said, trying to make his tone sound stable.

"I didn't know you like to play dressing up?" Ciel teased as he lifted the photo album up for Sebastian to see.

The page was full of picture of Sebastian and Jez. However, upon looking at the picture, his eyes widen. The images were all of when Jez had asked him, no, _forced_ him to play dress-up with her. Images of him in outfits ranging from princes to lions and other animals but the one picture that he knew Ciel was addressing to was the one where the 4 year old had made him wear a fluffy white dress with a red headband in his hair, while holding a stuff kitten as a revenge for not letting her eat sweets that day.

In a split second, he grabbed the album, slamming it shut putting it back in the highest corner of the shelf. He will need to have a word to Jez later on about that picture. He carried on as normal as if he hadn't seen anything. As he made his way back into the kitchen, he could hear Ciel stifling a laugh.

* * *

**IV – His Butler: Angry**

Beginning of chapter 13, just after Sebastian put both Ciel and Jez into bed.

"_Well then, My Lady I bid thee good night."_

"_Good night…" _

"_Have a good night rest, My Lady." Meirin bowed as both the maid and butler made their way out._

"I hope that the three of you kept the house in order?" Sebastian asked the blushing maid beside him.

"Ah, Yes. Of course. Everything is perfect!" Meirin replied.

"Good, you may rest too. Thanks for today." Sebastian said, giving his normal response.

"Yes sir! Thank you sir!" Meirin skipped down the hallway back to her own room.

He too, was about to retire to his own bed as he past the window. A second later, he stopped, retracing his steps and looked at the window. Half the garden had been completely ruined, part of the tree snapped lying on the floor beside it.

Sebastian rubbed his temples, an action he had picked up after living with human for so long.

'That Finny!'

Slowly he tears himself away from the window as he continued walking; passing the cabinet which held the dishes he noticed that half of it was missing.

'Did they not put things back when they were done?' Annoyed he went to the kitchen.

Opening the door, he froze. His eyebrows twitched.

Half the kitchen had been completely burnt, the used plates, what's left of it anyway noticing the broken shards filling up the bin, had _not_ been washed. Everything had been left on the table. Taking in a deep breath, trying to clam himself down as he started cleaning up once again.

As soon as he was done, he slowly went back to his room thinking of the many ways he was going to kill…no, that would be showing mercy; _torture_ those three when they awake in the morning.

'Those three are going to be begging for me to kill them when I'm through.' A dark aura surrounded him as he settled in the familiar room, his now deep red eyes closing as he dreamt of a _happy_ dream.

In the others' room, they felt a shiver ran through tem as they slept, unaware of the suffering they will be facing in the morning.

* * *

Me: Well, that's the end for now. I do have a couple of ideas but I will make a different fic for them. I may make more of SebxCiel or even more of Sebby's past *_*

Ciel: Uhhh…Sebastian…seems very angry… (Still holding the pictures)

Me: He does, doesn't he?

Sebastian's head snapped up, eyes full of dark intent.

Ciel: Ugh! I…think we should leave now.

Me: Um yeah we should…

(Slowly backing away)

R&R =D


End file.
